The Ferret Weasel Experience
by kneh13
Summary: COMPLETE 061405 Draco and Ginny have always hated each other until something unexpected happens at Hogwarts. Will Fate along with Dumbledore throw them together? Language warning
1. Beginnings

The Ferret Weasel Experience: Chapter one  
  
**Setting:** _Ginny is in her seventh year because she got skipped up. Draco is also in his seventh year.  
_  
**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot and my book 101 Easy Quidditch Tricks. That means that anything you recognize or anything that is Harry Potter related, I do not own. It belongs to the lovely J. K Rowling.  
_  
**............**  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down the hall of the Hogwarts Express. She wanted to find an empty compartment. She was at the back of the train and her trunk was getting heavy. She opened the last door and saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting there. He was reading One Hundred and One Easy Quidditch Tricks.  
  
"Weasel get your own compartment," he said noticing her presence.  
  
"I Can't. They are all full so shut your mouth and get used to me here," Ginny said keeping her cool.  
  
Draco sat there in awe. "Since when did the 'Weaselette' get a backbone?" He thought.  
  
"Did the Dream Team finally get rid of you?" He said deciding to find out for himself.  
  
"The bloody Dream Team did not ditch me I ditched them. The no good prats. Always saying go away Ginny. You're too young. We'll just ignore the fact that the know it all is only eleven months older than you. Not that it makes much of a difference," she yelled the first bit at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard. The second part however was in a more softer voice. Draco, being who he was he decided that pressing the issue was not a good idea. She already looked like she was going to rip his head off. And he was quite partial to his head, not that anyone could blame him.  
  
She walked in dragging her trunk and sat down with "Oof." She pulled out a book just as the food-cart woman pulled up. She asked them  
  
"Anything of the trolley, Dears? We have a special today, a glass of Pumpkin juice, three packs of Chocolate Frogs, a Bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and a Licorice Wand for eleven sickles."  
  
"I will have a special," Draco said.  
  
"Me too," Ginny replied.  
  
The food-cart woman said that will be eleven sickles each. Draco pulled out a Galleon (seventeen sickles) and seven sickles (the extra two sickles were a tip).  
  
"Thank You, Good Bye now," the trolley woman said.  
  
Draco was glad he did his good deed of the year, but Ginny was infuriated with him paying for her.  
  
"Why did you do that? I COULD have paid for it myself." After saying that, she dug out her money bag and tried to hand him the offending eleven sickles.  
  
"I don't want your money, Weaselette."  
  
"Fine," she said giving him an evil eye.  
  
After Draco refusing the money, Ginny was very pissed off. She kept thinking, 'How dare he. I have pride too. Not that the bastard would realize it with an ego that size.' She went back to her book. The new and improved version of Fantastic Beasts, and where to find them, she was scowling.  
  
Draco noticed Ginny's Scowl and smirked wondering, 'Hmm, I wonder what is making her scowl. Me perhaps? Ha, I insulted the little Weasellete by refusing the money, well too bad for her. Malfoys never take money from anyone, especially a dirt poor Female Weasley, although she is pretty. What then...? Did I just think that? I think my mind should just shut up now before I think something I'll regret later.'  
  
"What is with the face Weasel?" Draco said deciding to break the silence and get rid of his "bad" thoughts.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and glared. "Why were you looking at me anyway?" she replied in a snarl.  
  
Draco looked at her and said "Well, You were making faces so I looked up."  
  
'Great, just great,' he thought to himself. 'I wish I hadn't said anything now. She is pretty and she doesn't even realize it, full pouted kissable lips, cinnamon brown eyes, full hips and lots off curves. You would never know with the robes she wore, old, tattered, and too big for her. They honestly did her no justice. Oh no, mind entering forbidden territory. Abort mission. Abort mission now!' He kept thinking as he continued staring at the girl.  
  
Ginny sensing his glare said to him "Stop staring Ferret boy," she told him coldly.  
  
Draco didn't reply but instead turned to look out the window.  
  
Suddenly a voice from above sounded, "Attention students, we will be arriving to the Hogsmeade station in five minutes. That is all, Thank you."  
  
With that announcement, Ginny told Draco to get out so she could change  
  
Draco looked up and decided to be difficult "Nope, I was here first so it's my compartment," he said being an overall prat.  
  
"How can I change if you don't leave?" Ginny said to him testily.  
  
Draco replied coolly "Change, I don't mind." He smirked. 'No I most certainly don't. I bet the weaselette looks great without clothes,' he thought to himself.  
  
While Draco fought his demons, Ginny sat there thinking of how she can change without him seeing. Then it dawned on her. With a swish and a flick of her wand and the words "Adoperio Circumfero" Draco was magically blindfolded.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Draco asked taken aback  
  
"I need to change into my school robes." With that, she changed into her robes and pinned on her Head girl badge. She recited the counter curse "Adoperio Denudo" and Draco could see again.  
  
"You're Head Girl? How did you manage that?" He blurted out before his better judgment could stop him.  
  
Ginny heard this and replied sweetly "I bet Granger on the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. I took the exams for sixth year this summer. I got two more Ordinary Wizarding Levels than her. I only wish I knew who Head Boy was."  
  
"Well your wish has been granted. I am Head Boy." He said smirking. He then realized that Head boy and Girl share an exclusive dorm located on the second floor. He was going to have to live with her and try to keep his paws off. Man that was going to be hard.  
  
Little did Draco know Ginny was thinking the exact same thing about him. She kept thinking how can I keep my hands off when he is so damn hot. With the silvery blonde hair, grey- blue eyes, broad shoulders, muscles and that ripple and makes all the girls melt into little puddles of mush.  
  
Draco decided to be bold and change without blindfolding her. He sensed her gaze, "Like what you see, Weaselette?" he said turning around.  
  
Ginny looked to the ground with flaming cheeks. All she was thinking was Damn he is so hot.  
  
The train came to a stop and they all filed out. They heard a familiar voice calling the first years to the edge of the lake. Ginny ran up and asked Hagrid how his summer was. But, she had to cut the conversation short when she realized she had to go find a carriage. With that thought in mind, she said goodbye to Hagrid and was off to find said carriage.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, all the carriages had reached the Hogwarts grounds. The students jumped out and ran into the building to get a good seat during the sorting.  
  
The hat had come up with yet another new song. It must spend the whole year making it up. What a life. The Gryffindor's got thirteen new first years, the Ravenclaw's eleven, Hufflepuff's sixteen, and the Slytherins ten. When all the new first years had been seated at the appropriate tables, Dumbledore made his usual speech.  
  
"A note to first years, The Forbidden forest is forbidden and be sure to check the list outside Mr. Flichs office for a list of items not allowed in school. It has been expanded to include the latest items by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.That is all I have to say except that would Head Boy and Girl go to my office after dinner. Thank you and you now all may tuck in," were the only things the great Headmaster had to say.  
  
After a delicious dinner, Ginny walked unaccompanied to the staff table and asked McGonagall for the password and she found out it was Mellow Yellow Slushies. Since she had the password, she left the Great Hall and headed to the statue that she knew concealed the rotating staircase. She went to say the password but before she could a voice behind her said "Mellow Yellow Slushies." Of course, it was Gryffindor enemy number two, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, why does HE have to be head boy? Why can't it be someone else? Anyone else," she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, Weasellette are you going? You are kind of blocking the way."  
  
'So much for him being a gentleman,' Ginny rolled her eyes as she thought that.  
  
She walked up the staircase and knocked on the door which said, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump. Instanly, a voice from within the told them to come in. Choosing to obey, they did.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for them. How he got there before they did is unknown.  
  
When they had found a seat Dumbledore said, "I have asked you two to come here for a few reasons. The first is that you are Head Boy and Girl. The second is that I have something to ask you and the final is I have something of grave importance to inform you of. " Dumbledore gave them a minute for the information to sink in.  
  
"Now, as you know being Head Boy and Girl come with a responsibility as you have to get good grades, be well behaved and set a good example for the first years. You will be sharing an exclusive head boy and girl common room and dorm. It is located no the second floor behind a painting of a little girl and boy playing tag. They will say to you "Nah na nah na boo boo" and you reply, "You can't catch me." They will only say that to you, the teachers, and, of course, myself. The thing I have to ask you is, as you both are excelling in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I ask you to teach the years six and below. The seventh years are going to be taking a special class with me, with the exception of the two of you."  
  
Ginny and Draco both instantly agreed to teach the younger students. It'd be simple as they had gone over all the material before.  
  
Ginny sat there quietly and thought about what he said. She then asked him a question. She asked, "What is this class? Is it training for the war?"  
  
Dumbledore turned and looked at her with a weathered looking face but twinkling eyes and replied simply, "Yes, it is. They need to be prepared. Voldemort won't take mercy if they aren't, so it is a must."  
  
"Now I must tell you that you will have no classes this year. You are only teaching the younger students. I also have a special project for you to do." 


	2. The Project Explained

**Disclaimer:** _Whatever you don't recognize I own. That means that all things that are Harry Potter related you recognise I do not own. They belong to J. K Rowling and her publishers._

**A/N:** _I am so sorry to whoever actually liked this. I found the chapter I had written and I felt like typing it up. I figure it's about time. I took too long in updating and for that I am sorry_

**Recap:** _Dumbledore was explaining some Mysterious project he wants them to do. What will he say next?_

The Ferret Weasel Experience: Chapter 2- The Project

"The project, continued Professor Dumbledore, has to do with the History of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you may or may not know, Salazar Slytherin had his own Secret Chamber unknown to the other founders. From what I have read so far from these scrolls is that somewhere there is a room in Hogwarts with no doors and no windows but conceals things that may have potential high magical properties.

The Xip (_A/N: pronounced Zip)_ for example. Which is believed to be a close cousin of the Phoenix. Like its cousin the Phoenix it is Swan-sized. It is also brightly colored. Unlike its fiery colored cousin it is a magnificent teal color with a long blue tail, beak and talons. Instead of bursting into flames it freezes into ice which it then melts to form a new chick.

Its healing properties are amazing. Its droppings may cure werewolfism along with vampirism. That is an amazing feat for bird's droppings. Although it is only speculation. It also can bring back the newly deceased but only those that were pure of heart while they were alive.

Unfortunately the last Xip was seen around nine hundred years ago. The last confirmed sighting anyway. There have been other sightings claimed. The last was about two years ago.

In the Chamber there is said to be a colony of Xips. The Founders planted herbs for them to feed on that had an eternal life and growth charm on them. Some of these herbs from this Chamber are said to be able to do great things as well.

One herb the Mangezur _(A/n: pronounced: mong zur)_ will give the consumer permanent enhancements to their powers.

What I want you two to do is solve these ancient runic scrolls and find the chamber. It will take a great deal of hard work, courage, knowledge and teamwork. This project, I assign to you because as you both come from pureblooded families, your ancestor's hatred goes back past the time of our founders.

On the scrolls the Founders placed a powerful enchantment that can not be broken. The enchantment is so that over one thousand years from then only a male Malfoy and a female Weasley will be able to decode the scrolls. If you should fail I fear we may never know if such a wondrous Chamber exists."

"But Headmaster, how do you know all of this?" asked Ginny.

"A fair question Miss. Weasley. I can give you a simple answer for that. There is one scroll that anyone could read. It clearly states,

_A secret Chamber is Within,_

_The solid walls of Hogwarts. _

_Only when the Girl of Fire _

_And the Boy of Ice meet_

_Will you know the full story._

_They must set aside their most_

_Ancient family feud to help_

_Benefit their Family, Foes and Friends,"_ said Professor Dumbledore.

"I can give you one more clue. A small prophesy from a seer whom had just finished reading the scroll. She said,

_The Chosen ones are drawing near,_

_The future is becoming more clear._

_First you need a Child of Fire, _

_This requirement is most dire. _

_Next you need a Child of Ice,_

_This must be followed, be very precise._

_They will be apart by eleven,_

_One will advance to year seven._

_A Gryff be she and a Slyth be him _

_They will do this all by a whim._

_Their families will be most upset _

_Too late, its over, the future is set."_

"Ok, that makes sense. When will we be starting?" asked Draco.

"Tomorrow Mr.Malfoy. You only have first, second and third years tomorrow so you shall have plenty of time. In your common room there will be a folder of what you are supposed to cover and with which grade level. Books will be in the common room for you to use for both teaching class and the deciphering of the scrolls. The scrolls will be on the table in the common room."

"Thank you professor Dumbledore," said Ginny.

"I suggest that you head up to your dormitories. I believe the password is Gryff Slyth United. You have to say this after you say Nah Na Na Boo Boo."

"Good night, sir," said Ginny.

They exited the office and began the trek to their Dormitories. When they came to the portrait its inhabitants asked for the password. Ginny said "Gryff Slyth United." And the portrait opened. Inside was a room furnished with a combination of Red, Gold, Green and Silver.

A/n: Well Here is my new Chapter. Once again I would like to thank all my reviewers and apologize for taking so damn long in getting this out. Remember to review.

Review Responses to all reviews I have received this far:

**Trancos: **_I've continued. Of course I can never forget Draco's being a bastard. I have a hard time describing Draco's hotness but I am trying. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Icecoolers: **Good _advice. I've been taking it into account. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**MiSs InDePeNdEnT1: **_I've always let you know when I added. Silly Jill. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Dawnie: **_I have continued. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Wert75: **I have! I have! Glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Stephi: **_Oh no reactions yet except Draco. Ooh! My story got called fantastic. YAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Doggie: **_While I appreciate that you took the time to review I will take no heed to what you said. I am entitled to my own opinion. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Lily Among the Thorns-89: **_I haven't heard from you in awhile. You were a good beta I'll give you that. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Lemonskittle: **_I amglad you like my humble story. This is not the last of me. BWHAHAHA. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Cassie: **_I amglad you like it. It's been updated so don't worry. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Mik11: **_Dear little sister. I'm glad you liked it. Yes it is odd. But I am odd so why are you surprised? Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Doglover_: _**_Ooh! Yay! Someone agrees with me! Harry is a jerk and idiot especially in Order of the Phoenix. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Catwomen: **_I laughed so hard when I read your review. Good job. You really brightened up my day. I think you meant a lighter. Ah. Why do the lettuce heads never listen? Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Letylyf: **_I think Draco/Ginny rocks! The chapters are longer so enjoy! Yes either that or Doggie is a half-witted Harry girl. Hehe I made a funny. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Donni: **_I believe the answer was in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**ManiacPlea: **_Ooh! Good idea! I may use it. I want to make Hermione a bitch. A total and complete bitch. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Jilisa: **_You will see that more has been added. I think I write too much. What do you think? Glad you think it's fabulous. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**RosesandGod: **_I am soglad you like it. More has been added. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: **_I am glad you love it. It's been updated. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Shock-a-lot: **_I am glad you love it. It's no problem for reviewing your story. I'll go look at it. Be patient for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing_.

**FallenAngel664: **_You would be surprised of what I have in store for them. A lot of unexpected stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Potts: **_I am glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Adriana Huffle: **_I almostforgot to reply to you. The Stars were accidental. I've fixed that since then. I've also fixed the people speaking thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_That's all for now. More will be added when more people review. In case you haven't realized I like receiving reviews._


	3. Odd happenings and the first DADA class

The Ferret Weasel Experience

**A/N:** _I apologize for the long time between updates. I sort of "forgot". Well I hope this makes up for it. Oh yea, this is a Draco centered chapter. The Italics are his thoughts while he talks with Ginny. Bold shall be yelling. When the book passage is read it will also be in Italics. I hope this makes things clear. Anyway now I shall let you get onto reading my story._

Chapter 3- In the Common Room

"I bet you will enjoy your stay here. It's better then the shack you call home," said Draco

"Stuff it ferret-boy. Or would you rather another adventure as a ferret? I know the spell Mad-Eye used," Ginny returned.

'_Oh no. I do not want to be a ferret. No matter how good the caster looks. Gah! I did it again. She is a despicable Weasley. She is not pretty. Weasley's are lowly. This isn't working,.'_ Draco thought.

"Hello? Ferret boy? You in there?" Ginny said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yes. I am here. Just you are not worth my time."

'_That's my story and I'm sticking to it.' _

"Whatever. I need my beauty rest. Good night."

"That's the last thing you need," mumbled Draco.

"What is that supposed to mean?" hollered Ginny from the stairwell.

'_That you are gorgeous as it is.'_

"No amount of 'beauty sleep' will make you beautiful. You look like a Dragons backside. Although the dragon may be highly insulted by that comment."

"And you deserve to be a ferret," she said while pulling out her wand. "_Fero verto_!"

In Draco's place now stood a silvery blond ferret.

Ginny quickly transfigured a cushion into a cage and placed Draco the ferret inside.

"Well aren't you a cute ferret. I'm going to bed."

Draco of course went too, as she wouldn't want him to escape.

"Now you stay here," she said placing his cage on the dresser. She then placed a cloth over the cage. "Wouldn't want you to see anything while I change."

Ginny quickly changed her clothes and uncovered Draco's cage. When he saw her he opened his mouth to yell at her. All that came out was a Un-Malfoy like squeak.

Ginny just giggled, as it was Draco Malfoy that was squeaking. Things like that just didn't happen enough. Her giggling just made him try to speak even more. So even more squeaks and squeals were heard out of Draco the ferrets' mouth.

"Good night Ferret-boy," said Ginny while lying down and falling fast asleep.

While Ginny was sleeping peacefully Draco was absolutely livid.

'_Stupid Weasel. Turning ME Draco Malfoy into a ferret. The nerve of that girl. How dare she. What did I ever do to deserve this? I've always been the perfect Slytherin. What's wrong with that? Stupid girl needs anger management. She should have known that being compared to a dragon's backside is in fact a good thing... Well no it's not but that's beside the point. I should be in my bed. NOT in a tiny cage.' _

The shores of sleep calling interrupted Draco's rant. He slowly fell asleep as he continued his rant.

The bright sun shining on to her face had awakened Ginny. She realized she had forgotten to shut the draperies. After getting over the initial fact of being woke up. She looked at the cage and saw Draco the ferret curled up and being very cute as small animals are.

"Malfoy! Wake up!" shouted Ginny.

The ferret opened one eye and then shut it. He was still mad at her.

"Malfoy is you do not wake up this second I will make you stay a ferret all week!"

This threat made Draco automatically jump up. There was no way in Hell he wanted to be a ferret any longer.

"If I let you out and change you back will you promise to not do anything rash?"

Draco the ferret eagerly nodded his silvery head and squeaked.

"Good. Now just let me open up the door." She said while opening the cage door.

She held him up and looked at him closely. She suddenly felt pretty bad for what she did and immediately reached for her wand in order o change him back.

_"Vero Ferto"_

In the ferrets place now stood a quite ruffled and tired Draco Malfoy.

**"Weasley! If you ever ever ever feel the need to turn me into a ferret just don't. Why maybe you deserve a term as a rodent. Perhaps a Weasel. That is what you are anyway. Now I need to go look like perhaps I had a half decent sleep last night." **He yelled while stalking out of Ginny's dorm.

'_Stupid weasel. I look like the living dead. That's all her fault. Gah! Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them.'_

By seven thirty both were ready for the early breakfast. They hurried to the Great Hall and sat down at their respective tables. The only empty spots were near the 'Dream Team'. _'Lucky me.'_ She thought.

"I cannot believe him. He said I looked worse then a dragon's backside!" Ginny said to herself.

"Why did-" Hermione started to say as she was very nosy.

"He called you **what!** How dare him. Why I ought to hex him to next week." Ron said.

"Relax. I turned him into a ferret. Besides it's not like you care anyway. You **did **spend all summer ignoring me. Even before your counterparts came." Ginny said while stalking off without eating.

"Ginny you didn't eat." Ron said into the now empty spot where Ginny was previously sitting.

Ginny was so mad. As it turns out Draco's breakfast was off to a bad start.

"Drakie, how about I come visit later," Pansy offered.

"No and do not call me Drakie."

"Are you sure Draco? We could have fun. Maybe scare that innocent weasel a thing or two."

"I'm positive," he said rising.

"Well if you are sure," Pansy said disappointedly.

"And I am," he said while walking away cloak billowing.

Since someone was obviously messing around with the two they both headed to their first class.

_**(A/N: Well I wanted to be mean and leave off here but since it's been since November since I updated I'll be nice.)**_

The first call of the day was with third year Ravenclaws and Hufllepuffs.

"Hello class. I am Ginny Weasley and I suppose that to you I will be Professor Weasley. And this grumpy looking guy is Draco-"

"I can introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy. You will call me Professor Malfoy. I expect you all to be well behaved and I will not hesitate in docking points if you fool around."

"Ok, class take out your Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them books. Today we will be looking at the page on Centaurs. Before you look at your books tell me what is their classification?" said Ginny.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Johnson, professor. The Centaur has a classification of XXXX. It has that classification not because it is dangerous but because it should be treated with utmost respect. It has the same classification as Merpeople and Unicorns."

"That is correct. Fifteen points to Ravenclaw," Ginny said. "What else do any of you know about them?"

"Mister Watson?"

"Centaurs live in forests and are experts in archery, magical healing, divination and astronomy."

"Correct. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

"Well let's read the passage from the book." Ginny said.

"_The centaur has a human head, torso and arms joined to a horse's body which may be any of several colors. Being intelligent and capable of speech, it should not strictly speaking be termed a beast, but by its own request it has been classified as such by the Ministry of Magic. _

_The centaur is forest-dwelling. Centaurs are believed to have originated in Greece, though there are now centaur communities in many parts of Europe. Wizarding authorities in each of the countries where centaurs are found have allocated areas where the centaurs will not be troubled by Muggles; however, centaurs stand in little need of wizard protection, having their own means of hiding from humans._

_The ways of the centaur are shrouded in mystery. They are generally speaking as mistrustful to wizards as they are of Muggles and indeed seem to make little differentiation between us. They live in herds ranging in size from ten to fifty members. They are reputed to be well-versed in magical healing, divination, archery and astronomy."_

As it was a few minutes from dismissal time their homework was assigned.

"I want two scrolls about the centaur by next class. Detentions will be handed out if it's not done." Draco said.

**A/N:** _And so ends my chapter. Review pretty please. I do not own the bit about the centaurs. It is from my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It is a great resource on magical creatures if you want to use some information in one of your stories._


	4. More classes and an odd announcement

**A/N:** _Sorry sorry sorry! I did not intend to make you all wait this long. I hope you like this. I tried to make it up to you all._ _Any who on with the story!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Although you should all know this by now I shall go over it again. I do not own anything except what I like to call a plot. All Harry Potter related stuff belongs to J.K Rowling. I am merely an amateur author who enjoys playing with her characters for my own amusement._

The Ferret Weasel Experience: Chapter Four

"Draco!" said Ginny while bopping him on the shoulder. "It was their first class. Why did you have to give them a TWO-scroll essay? And threaten them with detention?"

"I had to show them who was in charge. I think I effectively did that."

"Gah! You are impossible."

"I know. But here comes our next class."

"Ok. Let me do the introductions. That way they'll know I'm not a complete prat. What year is it again?"

"First years. Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Ok everyone! Take your seats. I am Professor Weasley and this grumpy looking guy behind me in Professor Malfoy. First off what do you know about Defense against the Dark Arts?"

A small blonde hair Gryffindor raised her hand. When Ginny pointed to her she spoke.

"It is to help protect you from magical creatures that are dangerous and keep you learned about what to expect from those who are involved in the dark arts."

"Very good," said Draco. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"Is there anything else any of you would like to add?" asked Ginny.

This time a burly looking Slytherin boy raised his hand. Draco signaled that he could speak.

"To keep us informed of characteristics of certain spells."

"Yes. Five points to Slytherin," said Draco.

"This class will be what you have said. Although you may not get into some things for quite awhile," said Ginny.

"You all should have _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._ You will not need the book this class but you need to have it. So today we will just have a discussion. Is there any questions?"

"Are werewolves real?" asked a young Gryffindor. Presumably a Muggleborn student. Only they would ask a question such as that.

"Yes. They are a half-man half-wolf beast. They will kill if given a chance but fortunately they are only dangerous during the full moon. Also the Ministry of Magic has numbered every werewolf so that should not be a problem."

"Does that answer your question?" asked Ginny.

When the young Gryffindor nodded they opened the floor for more questions.

"Is it true that the Chamber of Secrets was opened six years ago?" asked a Slytherin.

When this question was asked all the children looked very interested. Ginny however had gone a nice shade of white. Draco seeing this and knowing that it was Ginny who did it. Albeit it was not her fault so he decided to answer the question.

"Yes it was. Now you seeing as you have ten minutes left I want you to socialize and get to know your fellow students," Draco said very scarily.

He then turned to Ginny and seeing that she was still a little shook up.

"Weasley. Are you all right?"

"Yes- no- I mean yes. I am fine. That question just surprised me. Why do you care anyway? It's not as if you know anything."

"I know plenty. I know that my father slipper the diary in your cauldron while you were in Flourish and Blotts. I also know that Tom Marvalo Riddle who eventually turned into Lord Voldemort controlled you. Another thing I know is that Potter and Weasel went down and retrieved you from a certain death. They also fought a Basilisk."

"How-How do you know all this? I never told anyone about that. Neither did the Dream Team to my knowledge."

"They didn't. My father bragged about fooling you for months. Although he was mad about that house elf. He was more of a bastard for quite awhile."

"Oh."

Ginny perhaps might have said something more. But the buzzer sounded and interrupted her. This buzzer also signaled lunch so the pair headed down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the Great Hall Dumbledore had an announcement to make.

"Attention all students and staff. From here on both Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley will be sitting at the staff table. They are to be regarded as staff. Thank you. Now tuck in!"

All of the students were shocked. Two seventh years considered as staff. That has never happened. Even Hermione said so and she has memorized _Hogwarts: A History_.

Ginny and Draco were all shell-shocked. They now had almost all the privileges of the professors. And on the plus side they didn't have to put up sitting with the Dream team and Pansy.

They were ecstatic.

**A/N:** _Well this is all for now. I just typed this. It is shorter than normal but I hope you enjoy it._

**Chary: **_Chary Chary Chary. I am glad you like my "pepperoni" story. And to answer your question. No all my stories are not fabulous. I hate pretty much them all. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Mini Padfoot: **_I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. I just came up with an idea and ran with it. I like how it turned out. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Dragonblade Goddess: **_Thank you very much. I will keep writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Sean: **_Meh. I like Draco Ginny. And yes I am happy. I got my way once again. You reviewed! YAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing_


	5. An advance in the romance department

**The Ferret Weasel Experience- Chapter 5**  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Well, yet again I am writing this. I own none of the characters from the books. They belong to J.K Rowling. I do however own my own plot. It is mine and I do not like stealing._

**A/N:** _So sorry for the wait. I just haven't gotten around to updating. Once again I am so sorry. I am now all ready to show you a new chapter. So now I will let you all get on with the story!  
_  
Ginny and Draco proceeded to their seats at the staff table. They ended up sitting on the end beside Professor Snape. All the way to their seats every student's eyes followed Draco and Ginny's every move. Especially those of Pansy, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Those four were in shock. In their minds the figured that Ginny and Draco should have to sit with their class mates. After all its only fair, is it not?  
  
When Draco and Ginny were seated the Great Hall became buzzing with whispers. Those who didn't know them were shocked. Those that did were equally shocked if not more so.  
  
"Weasley," Draco whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isn't this great!"  
  
"Of course! We have almost all the privileges of being a Professor."  
  
"What is the exception then?"  
  
"We don't get paid."  
  
"Only a Weasley would care."  
  
"Hey! I never said I cared! I said that was the only difference."  
  
"Sure. That's what they all say."  
  
"Hmpf," Ginny said and turned her attention to the plate.  
  
The rest of the lunch break took place with relatively no problems. Except some pesky third years put a potion into a first years drink which promptly made him spurt wings. But other than that it was the average lunch. The bell signaling that lunch was over and the students poured out of the Great Hall. The professors and Ginny and Draco waited till they all were gone, then left the Great Hall themselves. Ginny and Draco headed back to their classroom.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What class do we have next again?"  
  
"Second years. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins."  
  
"All right. What do you think we should do with them?"  
  
"Well, I think we should ask them what they want to get from the class this year and what they expect to learn."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ginny said and then paused. "Malfoy?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Well I was wondering..."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"If perhaps you could not scare the living day lights out of the Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"But why not..." Draco said in a childlike voice. "It's fun."  
  
"Not for them."  
  
"But for me." He said again in the whiny voice.  
  
"Please Malfoy."  
  
"Fine but only if you do one thing."  
  
"Ok. What is it?"  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy. That's not my name. That's my fathers... Well technically his name is Lucius, but you get the picture. I think."  
  
"Ok, Mal-I mean Draco. But you better call me Ginny."  
  
"But what if I want to call you Weasel or Weaslette?"  
  
"Call me Ginny. That's my name." She said in a 'I'm not taking no for an answer" sort of voice.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say... Weasel..." he said playfully and ran when he saw that Ginny was mad. She ran after him shouting, "Draco! I'll get you for this!"  
  
When the pair reached their Defense against the Dark Arts class room after taking the long way, they were talking quite amicably. When their class filed in they began their lesson.  
  
"Hello class. I am Ginny Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy. You will call us Professor Weasley and Professor Malfoy respectively."  
  
"And for this class you will write down what you want to learn in this class and what you expect to learn. I will take your papers at the end of class. Also if you have questions, raise your hand and either Professor Weasley and I will answer them. You may now begin." Draco said and walked behind the desk and sat down. Ginny soon joined him.  
  
"How was that for not scaring them?" he asked semi-jokingly.  
  
"Fine, but you'll have to continue it because some of them look like they have heard of your reputation."  
  
"What reputation?"  
  
"The one about you being a arrogant stuck up prat who picks on those who he feels are deserving of being ridiculed or are less fortunate that himself."  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"Well that's what everyone says. You did nothing to prove it wrong either. So I suppose it's your own fault. Well partly. Some of it being, Ron, Harry and Hermione," said Ginny while spitting the Dream Team's names out as if they were a poisonous toxin.  
  
"I take it you aren't exactly a fan of the Dream Team either."  
  
"No. I am not," Ginny said.  
  
"Why is that then?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"No. Probably not. But I still want to know."  
  
"And what if I don't want to tell you?"  
  
"You know you want to. Everyone else here at Hogwarts is in love with them. You want to tell me because I hate them too. More than you do of course."  
  
"Well, I hate them for a lot of reasons. It's mostly because they humiliated me and only acknowledged when it was convenient for them. At least they always ignored you... well for the most part. One minute they'd act like my best friend, the next as if I was a rock on the ground they could step on. I just wish that someone would take them off their pedestal," Ginny ranted.  
  
"Ok. Is that all?"  
  
"No. Sometimes I hate them for taking me out of that Chamber. I wish they just would have left me there to die. Then I wouldn't be such a burden to them." Ginny said and started to cry. Students looked curiously at her, and Draco ordered them to put their parchment on his desk and leave. Some protested by saying they weren't finished but those that wanted out of class early quickly silenced them.  
  
"Ginny... I know that this doesn't help, but I'm sorry they are such prats," Draco said and sat her down on his lap because she was pacing and beginning to shake. Ginny instinctively put her head on his shoulder. She then began to cry. Draco put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. It worked after Ginny cried for quite awhile. He noticed she had stopped once he heard her soft even breathing. She had fallen asleep. Draco carefully moved and picked her up while muttering, "It's a good thing we don't have another class." He then walked her to their room, said the password then walked her up to her room.  
  
When Draco carefully laid her on her bed he took her shoes and cloak off and then pulled the covers back. He really didn't think of what he was doing. It was instinct for him. After he set her down under the covers and pulled them up he took a minute to admire her beauty. He sat in the chair next to her bed and must have fallen asleep while thinking. The next thing he knew he woke up and saw that she too was waking up.  
  
"Draco, what am I doing in my bed and why are you here?" Ginny asked confusedly.  
  
**A/N:** _Well that's all folks. I'll leave it to your imaginations about how he will explain it. Now on to review responses.  
_  
**Nichole Malfoy:** _I'm glad you like my story. I may or I may not make Draco a ferret again. I think for now, I should just work on advancing things in the romance department. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**DragonBlade Goddess:** _Glad you still like my story. I'll post it on HF later on. After I go see POA. Hope you like the addition. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**UntitledN'stayinthatway:** _I'm glad you think its terrific. I've updated just as you asked. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**ManiacPlea:** _Well here is another chapter. I hope that you like this as you have the others. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
_Well everyone this is all you will be getting for a while. Enjoy!_


	6. A planned kiss?

The Ferret Weasel Experience- Chapter 6  
  
**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my plot. If you can call it that. J.K Rowling owns all you recognize. :D I do not._

**A/N:** _This is_ _a fast update in my books. So please enjoy. Enjoy :D._  
  
**Dedication:** _This chapter is for JJ otherwise known as Ginnypotter4 on I thank her for helping me with the "plan". I also will tell you all to go read her stories. Especially Return to Hogwarts and Sorrow, Pain and Miracles, which I have betaed. Her stories rock and she tells them so well. Return to Hogwarts also has a nice smuttiful out take.  
  
This is also for Laura, my lone reviewer on this chapter.  
_  
**Recap:** When Draco carefully laid her on her bed he took her shoes and cloak off and then pulled the covers back. He really didn't think of what he was doing. It was instinct for him. After he set her down under the covers and pulled them up he took a minute to admire her beauty. He sat in the chair next to her bed and must have fallen asleep while thinking. The next thing he knew he woke up and saw that she too was waking up.  
  
"Draco, what am I doing in my bed and why are you here?" Ginny asked confusedly.

!!!!

_Ok now onto the story!  
_  
"Well, Ginny. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I remember sitting on your lap crying... and... Oh, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"But why did you bring me up here?"  
  
"Perhaps because you looked very tired and I couldn't exactly go anywhere unless I moved you. Leaving you in the classroom would have been an idiotic thing to do. Who knows what a guy would have done."  
  
"All right then." Ginny said and then paused. "Thank you Draco."  
  
"Mmhm," he said dismissively.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You still haven't answered one of my questions."  
  
"What's that then?"  
  
"I know why I'm here. It's my room. But why are you in here?"  
  
"Well... I... uh... there's no real reason other than I fell asleep on the chair." He said somewhat confused and somewhat hopeful that she would not ask anymore questions.  
  
"Ok. I gathered that. But why did you fall asleep on the chair in my room?"  
  
"Well... it's a funny story really."  
  
"Ok, what's this funny story then?"  
  
"Well after I laid you on your bed I felt so tired that I just had to sit down and I must have been more tired than I realized since I fell asleep."  
  
"Right. And I am the Merchief of the mermaid clan in the lake."  
  
"Well I had no clue I was in the presence of nobility." He said while standing up. He then mocked bowed at her.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Now what's the real reason?"  
  
"I told you it."  
  
"No you didn't. I'm not that gullible!"  
  
"Oh... I thought you were."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Draco realizing he had no way out of answering the truth he decided to try to change the topic.  
  
"So how did you like your first day of teaching?"  
  
"It was all right. I- hey, you are trying to change the topic," Ginny said while rising out of bed and pulling on her shoes.  
  
"No, I'm not." Draco said all too innocently and backing away a step.  
  
"Yes you are," said Ginny while stepping towards him.  
  
"No I am not." Draco said with another step back.  
  
"Yes you are." Ginny said while stepping again towards Draco, slowly cornering him into the corner.  
  
"No way," Draco said and yet again took a step back. Although this time he backed right into the corner.  
  
"Yes you are," Ginny said feeling victorious.  
  
Draco then realized he was trapped. He would have to do something... and fast. She was a very stubborn girl. Draco mulled over a few ideas and then an excellent one made its appearance. It was perfect and it would be sure to distract her. He then took a step closer to her and put his hands on her hip and her chin.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said confusedly, "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco was close. Too close. And Ginny could not take her eyes off of him.  
  
"Oh nothing..." he said while looking down at her. He then noticed she was quite a bit shorter than he was. She only reached up to about his chin. But now was not the time for thinking. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered his plan. He had to distract her then make a break for it.  
  
Draco took another half step closer. The two were so close that their bodies were almost completely touching. He continued to look down at Ginny thinking that he probably could not take his eyes off her if he tried. Not that he really wanted to. He finally decided to stop procrastinating and put his plan into action.  
  
Draco was quick about putting his plan into action. He closed is eyes, and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Ginny's eyes flew wide open, and she almost resisted, but upon realizing this was invoking a rather nice feeling somewhere she wasn't familiar with she gently gave in.  
  
As Draco ran is tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened and he slowly unsurely explored her mouth.  
  
After realizing this was even better than the first part of the kiss, Ginny decided to kiss back. She explored his mouth as much as he did hers. This caused elicited a satisfied moan from Draco, and hoping that was a good sound Ginny hooked her arms around his neck to pull him lower, so they could kiss easier.  
  
Suddenly Draco stopped, and pulled away from her. He looked her in the eye for a long second, and said; "That...that was not part of the plan..." and then ran out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute. What plan?" Ginny called after him, completely puzzled.

!!!!!  
Draco was happy he had succeeded in escaping but he was also extremely confused. Why had he not just kissed her quickly and left? Why had he stayed and started a mini snogging session? Why? So many questions too few answers.  
  
It then occurred to him that it would be very awkward tomorrow between them. And possibly longer than that. Enemies are just supposed to up and snog you. They were supposed to be mean and hateful and insulting and many more other things. Although he and Ginny were on a first name basis.  
  
Not that it mattered. None of it really mattered now. All that his plan had done was leave him completely and utterly confused. Plans weren't supposed to do that. They were supposed to do what you wanted them to do.

!!!!  
Draco then sat on his bed and continued his thought rampage.  
  
Ginny was mad. What plan had he been referring to? And what did it have to do with her? She was just so confused. Why had he kissed her? Why had she kissed back, for a better question. It was on she knew the answer to. It felt good. Another answer was that she wanted to be able to say she actually participated in her first real kiss. It was sad. Here she was in her last year at Hogwarts and she had never been kissed.  
  
Instead of having a pity party, Ginny resumed asking questions. She then concluded was that the only way she would ever know would be to ask.  
  
**A/N:** _Well here is chapter six. I have it out in less than two days of chapter five. I really should update more as it is very sad that this story is a year old with only five (well now six) chapters. Ok, review response.  
_  
**Laura:** _Well, here is, like you asked, more. I decided to actually listen to my reviewers (well reviewer) and update. I hope you enjoy this. Your review really made my day. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Also, how many of you have seen POA? It wasn't that good in my opinion._


	7. The Weasley Anger Prevails

The Ferret Weasel Experience- Chapter 7  
  
**A/N:** _Yet another quick update. I feel so proud of myself. But then again, I may randomly abandon this story in exchange to work on one of my other ones. So enjoy my updates while you can.  
_  
_Recap: Ginny was mad. What plan had he been referring to? And what did it have to do with her? She was just so confused. Why had he kissed her? Why had she kissed back, for a better question. It was on she knew the answer to. It felt good. Another answer was that she wanted to be able to say she actually participated in her first real kiss. It was sad. Here she was in her last year at Hogwarts and she had never been kissed.  
  
Instead of having a pity party, Ginny resumed asking questions. She then concluded was that the only way she would ever know would be to ask.  
_  
**!!!! Ok on with the show! !!!!  
  
**Ginny then left her room and headed down the stairs off her side, then was intending to head up the stairs to Draco's room but she was interrupted. Her brother flanked with Harry and Hermione barged in.  
  
"Ginny! What is with you and Malfoy?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Ginny replied calmly.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing." Ron fumed.  
  
"What are you implying Ron?"  
  
"That you and him are... are..." Ron couldn't say it. Just the thought nauseated him.  
  
"That we are what?"  
  
Then in a whisper, Ron said it, "Fuck buddies."  
  
"Ron! Get out!"  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"No buts. You didn't care when it mattered so why do you care now?"  
  
"I'm protecting the Weasley family honor."  
  
"Oh so that's it. The Weasley family honor. Not my honor. The families," Ginny said lividly, "Get out, Ron. Get out now!"  
  
Ron knowing from past experiences left, although not quite willingly. He took his sweet old time. After he had left, Ginny realized something. How had he gotten the password? She knew it instantly. Dumbledore. He was the only one who knew besides herself and Draco. Well perhaps McGonagall and Snape, but both of them would require a very good reason. Which would need to be validated first.  
  
Ginny intoxicated with suppressed rage at Ron's audacity, stomped up to Dumbledores office. She said the password, which was now, _Giggling Gopher Guts Gummies_ and went inside.  
  
"Miss Weasley, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
"Did you give my brother the password to my room?"  
  
"Well yes, but-" he never got to finish. Ginny cut him off.  
  
"What! You gave it to him! Didn't it occur to you that perhaps he didn't have it for a reason? Perhaps I didn't want him to have it? Perhaps I didn't want to even look at him?"  
  
"Well no... but..." Once again he was cut off.  
  
"Well you should have. Good day Headmaster." Ginny said and rushed out of the office. Her and Draco would have to change the password now.  
  
Draco.  
  
Ginny had forgotten all about what she was going to do. She supposed now she had an even better reason to approach him now. A password change. No doubt he would want to Dream Team knowing it. Oh, well. Better now than never. Ginny slowly ascended up the stairs to her rooms.  
  
After reaching the common room she shared with Draco, Ginny took a few calming breaths and then walked up the stairs to his room. She raised her hand to knock, but never got to as a voice from inside called out,  
  
"Come in Wea-Ginny. What do you want?"  
  
"We need a password change. And we also need to work on those scrolls. But right now a password change is the top of my priority list."  
  
"Why, may I ask, do we need a password change?"  
  
"Because I doubt you would like the Dream Team bursting into here whenever they please."  
  
"No I wouldn't. How did they get the password anyway?"  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to them... unfortunately. I've already given him a piece of my mind."  
  
"Oh? Did you? Anyway, I think we should use a French password. How about _Tuer de le Reves?_ That's very rough French, but how many people would guess it?"  
  
"Killer of the dreams. I like it."  
  
"Thank you Madame." Draco said and mock bowed.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When will we start on those scrolls? The ones Dumbledore assigned us."  
  
"Well soon, I suppose. We've been putting it off for awhile. But first we should go change the password."  
  
"All right."  
  
The pair walked out of Draco's room and down to the portrait. They stepped out of it and began to talk to the little boy and girl. When they realized that they had been bad by letting in the Dream Team, the little girl began to cry.  
  
"Oh now look what you've done. You've made Thalia cry. Great just great." He said to Draco. The boy who had yet to share his name said, "Don't cry Thal. You didn't know. Neither did I. If it's anyone's fault it's theirs. Not ours."  
  
"Hey-" began Draco,  
  
"Don't Draco. Let him calm her down."  
  
"Thalia? Are you all right?" Ginny said calmly.  
  
"Yes, 'hiccup', I'm ok, 'hiccup'."  
  
"Excellent. Do you want to know what we will change our password to?"  
  
"Yes!" said Thalia excitedly, "What is it?"  
  
"It will be _Tuer de le Reves_. It's French."  
  
"Ok. I'll remember. Can we go back to our game of tag now Miss. Ginny?"  
  
"Yes and you don't need to call me Miss. Ginny. Just Ginny will be fine."  
  
"Thank you Ginny!" Thalia called and ran off giggling.  
  
"Well that was sweet."  
  
"Shut up you." Ginny said and pushed him over playfully then ran away giggling much like Thalia had.  
  
"I'll catch you Ginny!" Draco called and set off after her.  
  
**A/N:** _This will be all for now folks. More will be coming soonish. And now, review responses_.  
  
**bella:** _Yes I agree, Draco is much more interesting than Harry is. Draco is a little nice for a few reasons. 1) So he can annoy the Dream Team by befriending Ginny. 2) So he later can try to shut Ginny out 3) His mother, as snotty as she is, she has instilled manners in him. Particularly towards females. 4) Draco isn't as bad as everyone at Hogwarts makes him out to be. He does have a heart... although it's usually hidden behind a thick layer of ice. Draco will become slightly meaner in the near future. But it will be because he is covering up something. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you will continue to read my story. (wow... a long comment)  
  
_**scholcomp25:** _Glad you think my story is interesting. I'm updating even though I should be reviewing for exams... Well I know all I can know. Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I am glad someone answered my question about Prisoner of Azkaban. I myself enjoyed it. I had the most interesting before movie experience. I'll explain, My experience was pretty boring until I was sitting down in the theatre.  
  
Some girl two rows in front of me decided she didn't want her acrylic nail polish so she threw it. Then when she realized it broke she said, Oh like my god. It like broke. Her and her friends then ran out of the theatre.  
  
About a minute later all you could smell was very strong nail polish. Someone went and told the staff. The Manager came in and told us that those of us who couldn't handle the fumes could leave now and get a refund along with a pass to see another movie (the movie was already late starting. I was not leaving) I stayed. A seat over from me were two other people. We were the only ones in the front section. Now anyway, when the guy came in to clean it up, I started giggling for no apparent reason, which made the people near me start to giggle so everyone in the back section thought we were high off the fumes. And when they guy grabbed some cleaner I (for some reason) shouted out, "DOES THAT SMELL?" and everyone looked at me weird. He just looked at me and said, "yesssss...." then when he sprayed it, it smelled like bathroom. Good smelling bathroom.  
  
Am I the only one who thinks the fumes damaged my brain?  
  
Wasn't my experience fun? I thought so too. : D I swear the fumes did no permanent damage to my brain. At least I hope not. Glad someone else enjoyed the movie. I thought it was darker but not scarier. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver:** _Yes I finally put in some action after some harassing by you for awhile. Although you didn't get your six chapters. I for one think that this is best. And no, I asked Draco and he said he is quite happy in his new jungle habitat. He is quite partial to the monkeys and bananas. Seeing as I didn't smack you, it means I may (most likely not) do a sex scene. Gosh I'm only... wait how old am I...... oh well. I forget where I was going with this. Anyway. Here is an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Bye for now folks!_


	8. The first two scrolls unveiled

The Ferret Weasel Experience: Chapter eight  
  
_Author's Note:_ _Well here we are again. I've decided to strike a bargain with you all, I'll update at least once a week (minimum) if you all review. More reviews means more chapters. Also, after I write this I will write a chapter by chapter outline. Which will help me if I get stuck. It will also allow updates to come quicker. Anyway, you all do not want to listen to my rambling so I will shut up for now. Now on to the story!  
  
_**Dedicated to:** _Jackie, my cousin. She reads my stories for some unknown reason and for that I thank her. Thanks Jackie! Also thanks for recommending my story Jackie. Love ya!  
_  
**A quick recap:**_ "Well that was sweet."  
  
"Shut up you." Ginny said and pushed him over playfully then ran away giggling much like Thalia had.  
  
"I'll catch you Ginny!" Draco called and set off after her.  
  
"No you won't!" hollered Ginny._

  
"Watch me!" Draco returned as he caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. He lowered her to the ground then sat on her.  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Hope you'll be nice and get your bony arse off me?"  
  
"Nope. Not unless you ask more nicely."  
  
"Can you pretty please with pumpkins on top, get your not bony arse off me?"  
  
"Well... I guess so." Draco said and stood up off her. He then helped her up then went to sit on the couch.  
  
"When will we start on those scrolls?"  
  
"Now I guess. I think that they are in the order that we have to look at them."  
  
The pair went and opened the first scroll. It seemed that from Dumbledore that it was written in a language that no one understands but to them, it was in plain English.  
  
"Do you think we should recopy these? So that Dumbledore can read it?"  
  
"I think that we should recopy it then read what it says. Perhaps we can discover this Chamber thing for ourselves then let him in on the secret."  
  
"Draco! That's crazy. He always knows everything that happens. There is no way he won't know what we are doing."  
  
"Oh but there is."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_, when I was about six that this room is warded so that the Headmaster doesn't know what's going on if we don't want him to."  
  
Sensing that he was going to be insistent about this, Ginny agreed.  
  
"Ok, let's get on with this." Ginny said and the pair began to work.  
  
After an hour, Ginny has re copied the first scroll and Draco the second one. When they read over the first scroll they came across a simple, yet riddled, set of directions.  
  
_To find the first clue, _

_To the Chamber Within _

_You must follow these steps.  
  
Find a portrait of the founders four, _

_Who still watch over, _

_Yet are no more.  
  
They will not be in human form, _

_So watch out, _

_Be warned.  
  
Next find the key in the dark dungeons deep, _

_It is protected by a dragon that is fast asleep.  
  
After those steps, _

_You'll find some more, _

_After you open the portrait, _

_Which is a trap door._  
  
"I wonder if we should do that. Should we tell Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I thought we discussed this. We'll follow the instructions and see where it leads us."  
  
"Oh all right. But it's late so I want to go to sleep. Good night. We'll look at scroll two tomorrow."  
  
"All right," agreed Draco. "Good night, Ginny."  
  
"Night." She said and walked up the stairs.  
  
Although Draco had agreed to wait, he didn't. He was a Malfoy, and an impatient one at that. So he looked at the second scroll. This one was even more confusing than the last.  
  
_From the tops of the towers, _

_To the ends of the grounds, _

_There are still many mysteries, _

_That shall be found.  
  
This shall be puzzling until the founders are found, _

_From their perch on the floor titled the ground._  
  
Draco instantly felt guilty for looking. He decided then and there that Ginny would never know what happened. Draco, feeling tired, walked up the stairs and flopped on his bed, falling asleep instantly. He didn't even take his shoes off.

  
After Ginny awoke to the sounds of _Celestina Warbeck_ on her _Wizarding Wireless Network_ Alarm, she hurriedly got up and dressed. She then looked at the time and headed down the stairs. There was time enough for Ginny to go for a quick breakfast and then head to their first and only class of the day. Sixth years from Gryffindor and Slytherin. This would be awkward for Ginny. Very awkward.  
  
Seeing that Draco was not up yet she hollered up at him. When he didn't answer she whispered a jinx that would make a bucket of cold water spill on to his head. Growing up with Fred and George had its perks. Within a second all you could hear was Draco's scream of "WEASLEY!" and Ginny's giggle. Now that Draco was awake Ginny headed down to breakfast.

  
"Good grief... that woman will be the death of me. The nerve of pouring water on me. Bloody woman. I wonder if she knows I read the second scroll... I hope not. Perhaps that's what the water was for" Draco mumbled. He thought so until he looked at the clock, which currently read 'Late for breakfast' "Shit, I'm late." He said, dressed quickly and ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
When Draco arrived Ginny was sitting calmly as ever eating her breakfast.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Draco."  
  
"Ha ha ha. That thing was the water was cruel!"  
  
"Not my fault it seemed like a good way to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Who's Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"You don't know?" asked Ginny in a shocked voice.  
  
"No. Should I know?"  
  
"Yes! You should."  
  
"Then enlighten me."  
  
"Well, she is a Muggle story book character. When she was born some fairies gave her gifts. Three or four of them gave her nice gifts, but an evil fairy gave her a gift that she was going to poke her finger on a spinning wheel and die. Since one fairy hadn't given her a gift yet, she made it so she just falls asleep for a long time. At least until her prince charming comes and gives her true loves first kiss. She pokes her finger on a spinning wheel. Everyone in her kingdom then falls asleep for a hundred years when prince charming goes and kisses her from her deep sleep. Everyone then wakes up. They all live happily ever after."  
  
"Well at least someone does."  
  
"Does what?"  
  
"Lives "happily ever after."  
  
"Well only in Fairy Tales, as Muggles call them."  
  
Draco quickly looked at the clock in the Great Hall. It was telling them it was time to head to class. Teachers included.

  
After the sixth years filed into class, Ginny was fixed with a look of utmost loathing. All her former friends were giving her the evil eye. They thought it was her fault that she was smart and got put a year ahead. In part, she supposed it was. But it was also some of Tom Riddles fault. You can't have an evil genius live in your head and not learn something.  
  
Draco must have sensed Ginny's discomfort as he took charge.  
  
"Hello class. I am Professor Malfoy and that over there, is Professor Weasley."  
  
"You aren't professor. You're just students Dumbledore has doing the job because he couldn't find anyone else to take the jinxed position." Said a rather rude Slytherin by the name of Alexander Flint, brother of Marcus Flint. Who was no less disgusting looking.  
  
"Thirty points from Slytherin Mr. Flint. Now just shut it and listen." Ginny said.  
  
"And I suppose a little poor Muggle loving Weasley like yourself is going to stop me."  
  
"No. She won't but I will Mr. Flint." Draco said. "And if I head one more word out of any of you, you will have fifty points removed along with a week detention with Filch. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Of course Malfoy. We wouldn't want anyone to hurt your new little play thing." Said Alexander Flint.  
  
"That is enough Mr. Flint." Ginny said. "Fifty points from Slytherin." At that all the Slytherins had groaned. They had lost eighty points within the first few minutes of class. That had to be a record.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Flint, report to your detention at nine. I'll tell Filch to expect you." Draco added.  
  
**A/N:** _Well this is all. Sorry. I know I left it off in a bad spot, but I really do not care. Oh I'd like to take the time now to apologize for my lack of poetry skills. Although I must say one thing. Pay close attention to what the scrolls said. Oh and sorry for the formayt that the scrolls are in. It could not be helped. It will play an important part. Now onto review responses.  
_  
**Scholcomp25:** _I am glad you find this interesting. Here is an update. I intend to keep the updates coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing_.  
  
**DragonBlade Goddess:**_ Hello Shilly! I am glad you liked it. Here's more for you all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**PsWhatever23:** _I am glad you like this so far. I imagine it was quite a scene for others to watch. I found it amusing as it was. Here is an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Poky:** _Wow. You called this amazingly good. I am in shock. I don't think I deserve that, but thank you so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Swimfan:** _I am glad you think that this is cute. Here is an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Aries-chica56:** _Wow. I am glad you like this. Your is really good too. I'll have to thank Jackie for recommending this. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
_Wow. Six reviews. Probably the most I've had so far for one chapter. Thank you all so much. Well I am off for now. Bye bye. Oh yea, sixty-two days until I turn fifteen! _


	9. Complete Chaos

The Ferret Weasel Experience- Chapter nine

**A/n:** _Well here is another update. It took a little longer than expected but I didn't want to write it if I couldn't use my precious Microsoft word. I love it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. There will be more interesting stuff on the scrolls in a future chapter. But for now I must go write. Au revoir.  
_  
The class was silent. None of the dared to speak, as it seemed as Draco was on the warpath. Tentatively a shy girl, at least by Gryffindor standards raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Jereley?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sir, what will we be doing this class?"  
  
"You will compose an essay. I want three full scrolls to be handed in either the end of class if you are finished or the beginning of next class. It will be on what you have done in other years."  
  
A Gryffindor who was similar to Hermione raised her hand and asked "Do spelling and grammar count?'  
  
"They've always counted before Miss. Karmaen."  
  
A collective groan was heard and perhaps a few mutterings of things such as prat or wanker.  
  
"There will be none of that in my class," Ginny said.  
  
"Now get to work!" Draco hollered.  
  
After supervising the class to ensure that they took out their supplies. The pair then went and sat at the desk to confer about some things.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Do you think that we should look for the portrait tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I think that might be a good idea."  
  
"Where should we start?"  
  
"How about on the ground floor?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll set off at six? We can eat supper early if we go to the Great Hall. Dumbledore will forgive us if we aren't at supper the whole time."  
  
"Ok then. Now Ginny I am going to tell you something. You have to promise me you will not get mad."  
  
"Why Draco? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes but no."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said cautiously, "Tell me already."  
  
"Well last night, after you went to bed, I sort of looked at the second scroll."  
  
"Draco! Why didn't you tell me what it said then?"  
  
"I'm sorry... wait you aren't mad?"  
  
"Nope. Now what did it say?"  
  
"It said something along the lines of, From the tops of the towers, To the ends of the grounds, There are still many mysteries, That shall be found. This shall be puzzling until the founders are found, From their perch on the floor titled the ground."  
  
"So that's why you suggested the ground floor."  
  
"Yes. That's why."  
  
"Ok, so we are still going to look. Perhaps we could start at the East End of the floor and work our way to the West. I know a portrait on that floor. Perhaps he could help us."  
  
"He? Does Ginny have a portrait boyfriend?"  
  
"No," laughed Ginny, "He's just an ancestor of mine. He recognized me by my hair color. He was quite glad that we have such a strong line."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Ginny then glanced at the clock and saw that they had but five minutes left. Their short talk too longer than they thought.  
  
"If you all could pack up now, you may leave."  
  
The students then hurried to pack up, eager to get out of the classroom and head to lunch. (**A/N**: _Seemingly short class but I have a point...I think.)_  
  
Ginny and Draco also soon exited the classroom and went to lunch following the crowds of hungry students and the occasional teacher.  
  
They continued to walk but then noticed that everyone had stopped. Ginny and Draco pushed their way to the front and were horrified by what they saw. It was a dead cat. Its side was ripped open and its intestines were showing. Ginny turning into leader mode cast a Sonorus on herself and said,  
  
"Everyone walk back down that corridor. Turn left and then right to find yourself into the main chamber near the Great Hall."  
  
After saying that she cast the counter charm Quietus and once again surveyed the mess in front of her. It was gruesome to say the least. Quite quickly, Dumbledore appeared to their sides. The students must have informed him of the happenings.  
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Were you here when this happened?"  
  
"No sir, I was walking on my way to lunch when suddenly the throng of students seem to stop. Draco and I pushed our way to the front to see what was amiss."  
  
"Very well. You two head to the Great Hall while I clean up this mess."  
  
"Ok, bye Professor."  
  
As soon as the pair was out of ear shot Draco whispered, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no clue. Although I don't think I will be able to eat much, that is if I can stomach anything."  
  
"Me either. But I suppose we should go into the Great Hall anyway. Perhaps we will find out what happened."  
  
"Ok, come on then." Ginny said as they rounded the corner and entered the hall.  
  
  
Inside the hall it was chaos. Everyone was talking loudly. No one was seated. It seemed as if all the other professors had went after Dumbledore. Draco must have decided that enough was enough so he cast a very quick Sonorus and then yelled  
  
"Everyone be quiet! Sit at your house tables and sit there until Professor Dumbledore returns!"  
  
"That will not be necessary Mr. Malfoy, I am back."  
  
**A/N:** _So sorry for the shortness. I'm sort of being booted of the computer in a few minutes and I want this finished. I shall add more very soon. Now onto review responses.  
  
_**Vive:**_ I am glad that my story is unconventional. Well perhaps not really. It surprised you any how. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Amelia:** _Wow. I wasn't even really aware that I had a plot. Much less a wonderful one. I'm glad you like my story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**DragonBlade Goddess:** _I'll believe you for now about the poetry bit. Here is the requested update. I plan to add more in a few days if I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Poky:** _As you requested I have continued. Here is another, yet short chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Mini Padfoot:** _Happy birthday? It's not my birthday. Well not yet. Soon it will be. Well if you consider then end of August soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**Dracoluver2009:** _I am glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
_Well bye for now everyone. I am off_. 


	10. The Cats Explained

The Ferret Weasel Experience: Chapter Ten  
  
**Original A/N:** _Well this is a very fast update when it comes to me. Since I seem to have a lot of time on my hands, which I usually use to read fanfics, I intend to add a chapter as often as I can. Perhaps I could make a trade off with myself. Read one long story, and then write one nice length chapter. A pretty good deal considering that I read very fast. This would mean many more chapters for you folks. (Well those of you who actually read this thing I call a story) Let me know if you wish for me to use this system. Although I must warn you that between the nineteenth and the twenty second of July I will not be able to update as I am taking a writing workshop to try to improve my writing. Even though some have said that it is fine. Well anyway for those of you who actually read my extremely long authors note I commend you. :d For those who haven't it is your loss. :P  
_  
**Second A/N:** _I since have had to wipe and reload my computer. It meant that I have to retype this as I had it printed to mark my progress. I shall do my best so that this update is a good one. I am sorry for the wait. Also excuse me if I miss spell anything as my spell checker is not on this computer. I miss it. Oh well perhaps I could use an online one once my internet is working properly.  
_  
Now onto the story!  
  
  
  
"It has come to my attention as well as the attention of some of you that a cat was found in an awful state in the corridor. After a quick but careful investigation it has been discovered that its cause of death was two third years staging a mock duel when the cat strayed into the path of a wrongly pronounced curse. Therefore causing the cats untimely demise. House points have been deducted for performing magic in the hall and detentions assigned. Also they have to suffer the unfortunate loss of their pet. Now all of you, you may tuck in," Professor Dumbledore said while waving his hands causing food to appear.  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Draco and Ginny after he sat down who were right behind him waiting for a more detailed explanation.  
  
"Would you two be able to meet in my office after lunch? I do not believe that you have a class. There is something I need to discuss with you. It is quite important."  
  
Ginny and Draco exchanged a quick look before Ginny said, "Yes, professor. We could do that. Just tell us when."  
  
"Ok, I shall signal to you. Now you best go eat."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ginny and Draco walked to their seats immersed in their own thoughts. They sat in silence for awhile, just the sound of chewing between them.  
  
'I wonder if that's what really happened. What if it was something else and Dumbledore just said that so no one would panic,' Ginny thought. She then decided to voice this thought to Draco.  
  
"Draco? What if that's not what really happened? What if it was something else?"  
  
"Ginny, I'm not the one to ask. Perhaps if you really wanted to know you could ask Professor Dumbledore later when we meet him."  
  
"I guess I could."  
  
The pair then lapsed into another silence. Each now was pondering over the idea that Ginny had brought up. They stayed like this until Professor Dumbledore summoned them over with a wave. It was time to go to his office to see what was so important.  
  
When they finally arrived, Dumbledore said the password, Willy Wonka's Nerd Rope, and then the guardian allowed them to enter. Dumbledore then took his seat behind the desk and then offered them a seat on one of the many chairs in his office. After they all were nice and comfortable, Ginny burst out,  
  
"Sir? Why did you want us here?"  
  
"All in good time, my dear. Would you care for a lemon drop?" he said offering them the tin. When they refused he took one himself and popped it in his mouth. After doing this he continued, "Now you both saw the unfortunate that was a cat. What we told everyone else and what happened may be quite different. We do not know what happened. I expect that it is a warning. I believe it has something to do with you two."  
  
"What could it have to do with us, sir?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I'll get to that," Dumbledore said amused. "This year, you two have taken the responsibility of being professors, Head boy and girl, and on top of all that, the scrolls. I suspect someone has found out and reported it to Voldemort. We must now assume that he knows about the scrolls and the hidden chamber. Whether or not he does, is not important."  
  
"How? We haven't told anyone. How could they possibly find out?"  
  
"I have no clue. It is yet to be determined."  
  
"Then why sir, have you brought us here to discuss undetermined things?"  
  
"To ask how you are coming along with the scrolls."  
  
"Well sir, we have made some progress although not much," Draco said.  
  
"Very well. If that's all."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then you may go to your quarters."  
  
"See you later professor."  
  
"Goodbye Miss Weasley."  
  
  
  
The walk back to their quarters was uneventful. They quickly reached their desired destination. After doing so they grabbed the translated scrolls and started towards the ground floor.  
  
**A/N:**_ I am stopping here for one reason and one only. It will give me a great place to start next times. So sorry to leave you all hanging but hey, that will mean a new update will be soon. :D And now onto the lovely review responses that I love to do.  
_  
**Strawby168:** _I am so glad you like my story. And I am quite shocked that you think I'm a good writer. Anyway, I'm not what you call a regular updater. But I do intend to update this story more often. This chapter has been delayed mainly because of my computer problems and the fact that my days are spent out of the house. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
_**Aries-Chica56:**_ Hello again. I'm glad you enjoyed my update. Here is more for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Angelsweets:** _I'm glad you like it. Here is an update for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Immortalbreeze04:** _Yes I am quite evil. I like to leave people waiting for more. Although lately I seem to be doing that more often. I find it fun for me. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**WindyWandyWitch:** _Yay! You listened to me. :D Well the cat was not Mrs. Norris. I'm mean but not that mean. I wouldn't kill her like that not matter how much some people would like to. The next chapter will most likely be focused solely on the scroll business. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver:** _My you have a long name. I agree that was a little gruesome. But it may get worse. It all depends on how I plan to turn my story. Next time I shall post a warning. How does that sound? You'll know more soon so do not fret. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**DragonBlade Goddess:** _You seem to review every chapter Shilly. I am muchly grateful. I'm glad you read and reviewed it. Never mind when it was. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
And now I shall disapparate. Goodbye._


	11. Meeting the Portraits

**A/N:** _Well here it is. A little later than I planned but, I have been busy. I did, after all, write the sequel to No Longer Alone and The Perfect House. So I'm proud of myself. Anyway since I am bored and I can't sleep I'm starting this chapter._

**…………**

The pair headed to the ground floor. They weren't completely sure where to look other than the ground floor. They headed to the East end as they had planned. Ginny then quickly located the portrait of her ancestor.

"Hello, Zephyr. Anything interesting happen lately?" Ginny questioned.

"Why hello Ginny! Who is this young man? Anyway, no nothing has happened. Although I heard a cat was murdered today."

"That's Draco Malfoy. What you heard about the cat was true, Zephyr. It's not just a rumor."

"Well that's most unfortunate."

"It is. Anyway I came here to ask you a question."

"Ask away my dear."

"Do you know where there is a portrait of the founders?"

"Why, yes. I do. Why do you need to know?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain. How about I just say it could be for the bettering of the Wizarding world and leave it at that."

"All right. I can accept that for an answer. To find the portrait you must find the stair case that leads to the first floor. You don't want to go up it, but go past it."

"But it's a wall," Draco put in.

"Let me finish, Draco. When you walk past there, you will see an odd tile on the floor in the corner. Step on it. It will reveal a door. Go into the door. Look around the room and you should see the portrait."

"Wow. Thank you Zephyr. I appreciate it."

"Nonsense. If it's true what you said then I am glad to be of service."

"Anyway, we have to go. We'll try what you said. Thanks again."

"Bye Ginny!" Zephyr called as Ginny and Draco began to leave. Ginny then turned around and waved.

"So, he seems nice enough. Cheerful. He actually reminds me a little of Dumbledore," Draco said.

"Yea, I guess he does, doesn't he? He's helpful. I couldn't begin to tell you how many times I would have gotten lost if not for him. He's helpful."

"Yea."

They walked past many portraits. Finally after about five minutes of walking they reached the staircase that Zephyr had been talking about. They walked past it as he instructed and began the search for the odd tile. Within seconds Ginny found it. It was a slightly lighter color than the others. She put her foot on it and, as Zephyr had said, a door appeared.

Ginny motioned for Draco to follow her. She opened the door and the stepped in. When they entered the room they were surprised. On the wall directly in front of them was a portrait. But this was not a normal portrait. It took up the whole wall. And this was not a small wall either. When the people in the portrait noticed that they had visitors, they all immediately straightened up. After a minute of looking at each other, Ginny stepped forward and spoke.

"Hello. I'm Ginny Weasley. My companion here is Draco Malfoy. We're here to ask you something."

"This is about the secret chamber within, isn't it?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw who was easily identified by her choice of colors. She donned a robe of both blue and silver hues mixed in.

"It is."

"What do you want to know?"

"We want to know what you can tell us," Draco said as he took charge.

"Well we can't tell you all. We can only tell you a few things. You can only ask us three questions pertaining to the chamber. So you best make them good," said a cranky looking wizard who was obviously Salazar Slytherin.

"Ok, What sort of things lie within the chamber?" asked Ginny who wanted to be sure what was waiting for them. She had obviously learnt that sometimes secret chambers held monsters within.

"It contains things of great healing properties. Things that were going extinct at the time," said the female other than Rowena. She, by elimination, was Helga Hufflepuff.

"Ok. That's a good thing," muttered Ginny.

Draco asked the next question. "What is protecting the chamber and is it easy to get past?"

"Well there are wards, enchantments and curses for one. Also a few dragons I believe and a sphinx or two. They shouldn't be hard to pass if you two are the chosen ones. I am assuming you are," said the previously silent Godric Gryffindor.

"Ok, like that really helps."

"You have one more question," said Rowena.

"I know," Draco said grumpily.

"Well come up with a bloody question already! Some of us don't have all day," said the grumpy Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar! Language," admonished Helga.

"Sorry," said Salazar obviously not meaning it one bit.

"All right, do you have you next and final question?" asked Godric.

"I do," Ginny said.

"Go on with it then," said Salazar.

"Where does the chamber exist? What area of Hogwarts?"

"Well I suppose that wouldn't be too much of a trouble to answer. It exists where you all have been at least once. It exists where you learn. It exists where you have slept on certain occasions. It exists where you socialize with your classmates."

"Well that helps," muttered Draco."

"It should. Now you better be going. This little meeting took more time then you have realized. I bid you good night," Rowena said politely.

"Thank you, and good night," Ginny replied as her and Draco made their exit.

Now they had discovered it. Where the chamber lies, just they had to think of it. It's been right under their noses all along. They just never knew it. This was big. This was really big. They were now a whole lot closer than they were before. And they were just about to get a whole lot more closer once they investigated the other scroll.

**A/N:** _Well I am evil. Imagine, leaving it off there. It must have just been getting interesting. Anyway, ten points to whoever guesses where the chamber is located. And five if you come close. Now I shall write review responses. I cannot begin to express how much I love to hear what you all think of this. It even helps me to update in some cases._

**Bigreader:** _I am glad you like this story. I always thought that the stories with Hermione being Head Girl were too, perfect in a way. It is sort of the inevitable for the books. I like to explore other areas. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated._

**Rednight-rider:** _Well here is the update. Once you read it you will know what happened. :P Anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated._

**LiLyMaLfOy13:** _Thank you. I am glad you like this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated._

**Aries-chica56:** _As I said up there, I am evil. Actually I left it there so I would have an easier time to add more. And I have. Only thing is that I waited until after I wrote The Announcement to do it. I apologize for the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated._

**StarCrossed Lovers:** _There will be more Ginny action eventually. Right now however I am concentrating on furthering the plot and making their friendship a little stronger. I'm glad you liked it. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated._

_Well that is all folks. As I have said before, sorry for the wait. I hope this was worth it._


	12. Realizations and meetings

**A/N:** _Well I am going to do my best to finish this chapter in one sitting (Which I failed horribly I might add.). If I do update that will mean that I updated twice in two days. That would mean a new record for me. I'd be ever so proud. But I didn't update because I am a great big meanie! Anyway, I think I should stop this chit chat and get on with the story. :D I've been pondering on a songfic. It will be similar to The End in a way. But that's all I shall say. It's up and I hope you all will read it. :D_

**…….**

After Draco and Ginny left the room which held the portrait, the door slammed shut. The torches that had been lighting the hallway suddenly blew out one at a time. In the faint light an unknown dark figure was seen. That figure appeared to be in a hurry. Almost as if he or she had news to share.

**…….**

Draco and Ginny were walking slowly up the stairs. They were talking about their new discoveries. They were feeling invigorated about their success despite the fact that it was only a drop in the bucket. After reaching their own personal common room they bid each other good night and parted ways. But not before they kissed each other on the lips in a quick peck.

As Ginny walked up the stairs with a giant smile on her face, her thoughts were going a mile a minute. Her thoughts ranged from 'I kissed him' to 'he kissed me' and finally to 'I wonder…' Draco on the opposite stair well was having the exact same thoughts. The only difference is he changed him to her and he to she.

The pair had each finished their nightly routines, they where each just climbing into bed when they each were struck with the same thought. The location of the chamber had been realized. They each screamed it out, "It's in the Great Hall!" They both ran down the stairs and weren't looking where they were going. They didn't see each other and collided.

When the room straightened out after their fall, they each opened their mouths and said, "I know where it is. It's in the Great Hall!"

When they realized they had spoken at the same time they burst out laughing.

"Draco? Do you think we should go tell Dumbledore? At least to tell him we have discovered the location of the chamber?"

"Well I don't want to but, I suppose we should. Go grab your house coat and let's go."

"Accio house coat," Ginny yelled and her house coat instantly came towards her. It was in standard Gryffindor colors.

Draco deciding to follow her lead repeated what she said and his house coat came down towards him too. His, like hers was colored by his house colors.

"Shall we go?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," Draco said as he headed towards the exit of their common room.

The pair rushed out and along the hall. They found the staircase then headed up it. They did this a few times over until they reached the floor that the Headmasters office was. Draco quickly said the password and they went up the stairs.

To their surprise, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, appearing to be waiting for something.

"Hello, Draco, Ginny. What brings you to my office at this hour?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he leaned forward and made his fingers into a steeple. He then peered over his fingers.

"We know where it is. We know the location of the chamber. We only know of the room but it's a start," Ginny said in a breathless rush.

"Well, where is it my dear?"

"It's in the Great Hall, sir," Draco put in.

"Really? The Great Hall you say? Is that why it always seem so magical and breath taking?"

"Yes it's the Great Hall. We're sure. But we don't know if that's why it seems so magical and breath taking," Ginny said calmly, since she had now relaxed a bit more than she had been when they had first arrived.

"How do you know this? Does it say so on the scrolls?" questioned Professor Dumbledore.

"Not exactly, sir."

"How did you know then?"

"Well we knew that the Founders portrait was located on the first floor and-" Ginny said but was cut off.

"There is no portrait of the Founders on the first floor. At least not to my knowledge."

"Oh but there is. Anyway so we had to figure out where it was and since I knew a portrait on the first floor, Zephyr Weasley, we asked him. He told us how to find it and then we were able to ask them three questions."

"You talked to them?"

"Yes, we did," Draco mumbled.

"Can you show me their portrait?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Can you show me where their portrait is located? I'd love to meet them."

"Well I suppose we could but why do you want to meet them?"

"Well Miss Weasley, they founded the school. I'd love to hear about the building, enchanting and warding of the school that they did. It would be very educational. And as you may know, you are never too old to learn new things. Just look at me. I'm a hundred and sixty three and just yesterday I learnt that rubber ducks are in fact Muggle bath toys. Imagine!"

"Wow, sir," Draco said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know and the day before that, I learned that-"

"Sir that's great and all but do you want us to show you the portrait? Or do you want to waste time telling us about what you've learned lately?"

"I suppose I shall go with you to the portrait."

"All right, Professor. Follow us."

"Of course, Miss Weasley. I'd be delighted to."

They walked down many sets of stairs until they finally reached the set of stairs that lead them into the corridor near the Great Hall. They stepped off the stairs and walked to the side of the stairs. Now, like before, Ginny stepped on the slightly different colored stone. The door once again appeared.

"Oh goody!" Professor Dumbledore said. He was obviously very excited.

They walked inside the room. The portrait was there just as it had been before.

"What now?" said Salazar. "Didn't we already answer your questions about the chamber?"

"Yea, and who is the elderly man with you?" asked Rowena, trying but half failing to be tactful.

"Can't a portrait catch some shut eye," mumbled Godric who seemed thoroughly upset.

"Why hello!" said Helga who didn't seem at all bothered by their return visit.

"Well, this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the current headmaster of the school. We're here because he would like to ask you some questions about the school. He would love to know how you all did it, actually a lot of people would. There's not a whole lot of history on how this place was built. Anyway as I was saying, I would like to introduce you to Albus Dumbledore."

"Hello," said Helga.

"Pleased to meet you," Rowena added.

"Hello," said Godric.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance headmaster," said Salazar in a rude voice. Salazar, even though he was dead, didn't like anyone to take over the running of the school.

"Hello, Miss. Hufflepuff, Miss. Ravenclaw, Mr. Gryffindor and Mr. Slytherin. I am pleased to meet you. I've always held you in great esteem," Professor Dumbledore said formally. "If you would be able to answer some questions, I'd be very grateful. After all how many people would get to ask the founders themselves about the school?"

"I suppose we have time to answer some questions. After all, we don't exactly have anything better to do. Although we must forbid you to ask anything about the chamber. That is for them two to figure out on their own," Rowena said who was more pleasant since he wasn't cranky as a previous headmaster had been when he met them.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Draco and Ginny. He said, "I think I shall be fine from here. You may return to bed. Tomorrow will approach quickly. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Oh, all right. Good night Professor," Ginny said.

"Good night," Draco said while he nodded his head. He then lightly grasped Ginny on the arm and pulled her out with him.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" Draco asked.

"It was. I'm surprised he didn't know about them being there. I for one am shocked that he didn't have almost all the secrets of the school figured out by now. I was sure he would have figured them all out since he's been here for over fifty years. On top of that he was schooled here too."

"I know what you mean. He is the curious type. As the muggles say, "Curiosity killed the bear."

Ginny laughed. When Draco looked at her curiously, she explained. "The phrase is curiosity killed the cat. I'm surprised you know it at all, if I'm honest. Where did you ever learn it?"

"I learned it on an outing with my mother to a nearby town. We were looking for a type of cloth that's only Muggle made. As much as I do not want to admit that. It was quite an odd adventure. They talked oddly and I saw a group of children playing this odd game with an orange ball, and a hoop up on a pole. The odd thing was that the hoop was parallel to the ground."

"That's Basketball, Draco."

"Oh, well. That's not very ingenious. Why would they call is basket ball if it's a hoop?"

"I don't know. What do I look like an encyclopedia or something?"

"Yup, but you're my encyclopedia," Draco said while he stole a kiss.

"Hey! I resent that, well not all of it."

"Good."

The walk was shorter than it seemed. While they had been playfully bantering back and forth they had reached their entrance to their dorms.

"Tuer de le reves," Draco said and then they entered. They walked over to the stairs and kissed each other good night for the second time.

Things were going well. A little too well. Sooner or later things would mess up and Draco and Ginny would be put to the test. It would test their friendship, love and courage. That is, if Lord Voldemort and his minions had anything to do with it.

**A/N:** _Well there you go. A long chapter by me. Well it's not long but it's longer than I usually give you all. Well I will now I will do alphabetical order. _

**Review Responses:**

**Aries-chica56: **_I'm glad you like this so far. You should have said where you thought the chamber was. You could have earned yourself ten points, or even five for the effort. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Bigreader: **_Well you were sort of close so five points to bigreader! Here's the requested update. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver: **_I like the name Zephyr for some odd, odd reason. It's sort of funny in a way. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I tried to make the longest chapter I could in the shortest amount of time. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Cassie: **_Yes, it is. Ten points to Cassie. I'm glad you like my story. I try my best to make it as good as I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Dark-M-fairy: **_Yes, I agree it is going quite well. At least I think so. Here is an update for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Daydreamgoddes: **_I'm glad you like my story. I haven't gotten a chance to check out your stories yet but it is on my to do list. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**LoveToDanceLiveToSing: **_Well here is more. I hope it is worth the wait. I tried to get it out as fast as I could. I also made it longer than the others. I think I may continue to make each chapter longer if I can. Anyway enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Rednight-rider: **_Ten Points to Rednight-rider. You got it right. As I've told you all in this chapter, it is indeed the Great Hall. Kudos to you for figuring it out. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**StarCrossed Lovers: **_Why thank you. I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

**TarynMalfoy88: **_Wow. I am glad you liked it. Opinions of my readers mean so much. It helps me shape the new chapters and perhaps gives me an ego boost. They will find the chapter eventually. I can't say for sure how long but it will be worth the wait if I have anything to do with it. :D And I do. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Well that's all folks. I am now off. Bye bye until next time. :D_


	13. An important discovery

**A/N: **_Well here it is. Yet another update. I am surprised in the amount of response I have received. I am very happy about it though. I hope you all enjoy the update and those of you who reviewed the last chapter (or since the last update) there are replies at the bottom. The previous chapter was the highest reviewed chapter of them all. I'm very pleased. :D Thanks so much. :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my plot. J.K Rowling owns all the characters that you recognize. I am merely and amateur author having fun with her characters._

**Dedication: (1) **_This is for Chary who was my one hundredth reviewer. Thank you bunches Chary! _**(2)**_ This is also for Emma who has just recently discovered my handiwork. I hope you like it. :D __Well now that I've said that, I will go on to the story. :D As not to bug you all any further than I have. :D_

**………**

The new day arrived quickly. Perhaps a little two quickly for our lovely duo who had been out quite late with a certain overly ecstatic headmaster whose name we shall not name. After completing their morning routines, they walked down their sets of stairs into their common room. As fate would have it, they walked down at the same time meeting each other. In following their same pattern as recently they kissed each other quickly on the lips and then greeted each other.

"Morning Gin. Sleep well?"

"I did. What about you?"

"Well I slept all right, things considering."

"All right then."

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Draco asked while holding out his arm for Ginny to take. She, instead, grabbed his hand and pulled him along out of the room. If Draco was shocked at her forwardness, he didn't show it. Instead he allowed him self to be led along the many Halls of Hogwarts eventually pulling up beside her. This lasted until they reached the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall, they were greeted with banging and chatter. This was a normal occurrence in the Great Hall at any rate. Some students looked over at them as they walked in but they quickly resumed their chatter with their friends. They took their now usual seat at the Head table and prepared to eat. Since the food was already on the tables when they arrived they dug in and began to fill their rumbling bellies.

Professor Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall when they arrived. It made them curious to where he was. He, after all, was out quite late with them. Was he possibly asleep? Was he just late? Or was he, by chance, still talking to the portraits? They latter could be a possibility. Especially considering how enthusiastic he was the night before.

The breakfast finished up rather quickly. Ginny and Draco, however early they had left, had managed to catch just the tail end of breakfast. Some students had already been there and left. Since they didn't have a class until shortly after lunch, they waited until the Hall was deserted.

It was then Professor Dumbledore chose to arrive. He looked tired. Almost as if he had been up all night. This, considering he was wearing what they had last seen him in, was a definite possibility. He was still in his navy blue house coat that had glowing and moving moons and stars on it. This ensemble was completed with a night cap and pink fuzzy slippers. Who ever said that Professor Dumbledore was normal was seriously mistaken.

"Hello sir? Did you sleep well?" Draco asked politely.

"No. I can't say I did. I had a lively conversation with Helga, Rowena, Godric and Salazar though. They are simply ingenious! The stuff they have come up with since their death. They've asked me to see if such things were a reality and get back to them. Isn't that just marvelous?"

"I'll bet," Ginny said slowly obviously a little wary of the headmasters over excitement.

"Hey, where did they all go?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he was confused.

"Where did who all go, sir?"

"Where did all the other people, the teachers, the students, everyone? Where is everyone?"

"Um, professor?" Ginny said tentatively, "Breakfast is over. You missed it, although I am sure if you go to the kitchens the house elves will feed you. In fact I'm sure that they would be more than happy to."

"Yes, yes. Of course," Professor Dumbledore said as he turned to leave, "Wait, why are you still here?"

"Well as you know, sir, we now know the location of the chamber. We were hoping to get in some sleuthing around the perimeters of the room. Hopefully we will find some things of interest that may lead us to the opening and unveiling of it and its wonders."

"Ok. Very well. Continue then," Professor Dumbledore said as he exited the room still mumbling to himself about his simply ingenious and marvelous conversation. He'd obviously gone ever further off his rocker.

"You heard the man," Ginny said. "Let's hop to it."

The pair began to look around the room. They each began at opposite ends of the hall and slowly patrolled the perimeter. When they each reached the center of the wall they were currently searching, they each found two little symbols.

On the wall that Ginny was searching, on the wood finish on the bottom of the wall, was a small carved figure. When she leaned down to look closer she saw that it was a small badger. It was one very similar to the Hufflepuff mascot.

While Ginny looked at her wall, Draco was investigating the thing he found. When he was standing it just looked like a scratch. But when he kneeled down to look at it, he saw a raven. It like, the one Ginny was investigating, looked similar to a house mascot.

Ginny saw that Draco was looking at something too. So she asked him what it was that had captured his attention.

"What's so interesting?"

"Oh, I found this raven carved into the wood finish."

"Really?" Ginny said noting that he was parallel to her. "I found a badger… I wonder," Ginny said as she paused in thought. It was then that Draco questioned her.

"What do you wonder?"

"Go to the other wall. Go to the center of it. Then look at the wood finish at the bottom."

Draco may have been confused but he did as she asked and when he did, he saw that there was a lion on the wall. He quickly ran to the other and saw a snake. It then clicked in. There were symbols of the four houses on each wall. It could only mean one thing. They had something to do with the opening of the chamber. Or, at the very least had something to do with it.

"Ginny?"

"Yes. Did you find a snake and a lion?"

"Yes, how did you guess?" asked Draco who was puzzled. She had guessed it before he had told her.

"It was a hunch."

"Oh. What do you think they mean?"

"I think that they may have to do with us gaining access. Perhaps they are like buttons you push."

"Well, why don't we try it? You push the badger. I'll push the other three."

"All right," Ginny said as she pushed it.

When she did she heard a clicking sound. Whether or not that was a good thing, she wasn't sure. Draco pushed in the other three and the clicking sound continued. Then in the middle of the room, a ghostly man appeared.

"I'm sorry, but that is not the code. Access Denied," he said in an eerie voice before disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Wait? What code?" Ginny shouted at him, but it was too late. He had disappeared.

"Well that was helpful," Draco said half being sarcastic, half being serious. It did give them a clue after all.

"Draco? You pushed the snake, lion, then raven right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well because we now know that the combination is not badger, snake, lion, raven. It means that there are other ways to organize it."

"How many other ways?"

"I'm not sure. I'll just keep track of what we've tried. Besides, we better go tell Professor Dumbledore about our progress. He'll be happy. We're one step closer to finding it. I'm guessing that we should investigate the clue with the dungeons. Then perhaps we will be able to open the portrait."

"All right," said Draco who was obviously thinking.

"Well come on, let's go."

"I'm Coming Ginny."

They walked quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office. They hoped he would be in there because otherwise it would have been a waste of a trip. Luckily, the fates were watching over them. He was in his office reading the morning paper.

"Hello Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"We've made an interesting discovery, sir."

"Excellent. Do share it with me. I'm listening."

"We now know that we need to push four symbols in a certain order. The symbols are the ones on the wood finish near the floor," Ginny explained.

"What symbols on the wood finish? That wood is made so that it won't scratch."

"You haven't seen them before?"

"No."

"Oh. Perhaps this has something to do with us having to find the chamber."

"That is most likely."

"Sir, I have a theory."

"All right, explain."

"On the other scroll, the first one, it mentions that we have to find a key that's guarded by a dragon in the dungeons. Do you think that it is possible that this like the others is a portrait of a dragon?"

"It certainly seems more likely."

"All right."

"Merlin! Look at the time," shouted Professor Dumbledore. "It's almost time for lunch. I better go head down. I think perhaps my stomach may have started to digest itself. Anyway, I thank you for your visit but I must go," he said as he stood and left the room leaving them all alone.

When he left Ginny and Draco shared a look. Doing this caused them to crack up laughing at the headmasters antics. After they had successfully calmed down after their laugh attack they, like he had, headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

It seemed that their searching had taken a lot longer than it had seemed. To them it seemed like ten minutes but in actuality it was more like three hours.

**……..**

In another room in the castle, on the far side, a rat scuttled its way out of the castle and out into the grounds. He now had more information for his master. His master wanted all the information he could be given. And what his master wanted, his master got.

**A/N: **_Well there you have it. Yet another chapter. It's out pretty quickly by my standards too. I wouldn't let myself write anymore until I received some reviews. And I did. A whole lot of them. I thank all of you who took the time to review. For those of you who just read and didn't review, I still thank you for taking the time to read this. Anyway, I now will go onto the review responses. They are listed in alphabetical order. So just look for your name if you reviewed. Another thing, please review!_

**Review Responses: **

**Aileen: **_Haha! What's funny is I was just about to watch their show when I got your review. It made me laugh my head off. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Bigreader:** _Yay! A review! Fan fiction was down and it nearly drove me nuts! I'm glad you liked it. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Brokentoy19:** _Why thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I never considered my plot as fun before. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Bruised-tears:** _Hello! I don't try to take long. You just update very quickly. I get booted off the computer a lot by my mum and sister so I read some times and write others. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-luver: **_I may keep you informed or I may surprise you. (insert evil cackle here). I'm glad you liked it. I agree Dumbledore was crazily happy. Almost scarily so. Anyway, I will end my rambling. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Chary: **_Yay! You're number one hundred. Although I may have had something to do with that. I bugged you to review. I'm glad you liked it Chary! I've progressed quite a bit when you weren't reading. Bwhahaha. I am evil. I agree, Dumbledore was cute. I find he acts like a cute little kid. Well I've added more so no need to nail me to the wall or anything… At least I hope not. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Copper Heart**_: I know. I am evil. Well, I've added more as you can see. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**CrazyLotrChixs:** _I am glad you like it. :D I'm glad that someone agrees with me about Draco. I think that he is more of a mystery so he is easier to play around with while writing fan fiction. I intend to keep writing. Both on this story and on other stories. I have many ideas that I am not going to start until I finish or come close to finishing this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**DragonBlade Goddess: **_Yes, they are together. I don't think you are that obsessed. But a little obsession is good. I will say this now, the story is no where near over. That is all I shall say for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Duckiez143: Chapter eleven: **_No, I'm sorry to say it was not the library. I don't recall people sleeping there… _**Chapter twelve: **_I wouldn't say it was a late review, it was appreciated just the same. The answer was one I didn't think of. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**K** **(for chapter seven):** _The Dream Team have never paid Ginny attention in the books until Order of the __Phoenix__. And even that seems like they only paid attention to her because she was forced upon them. I happen to like Ginny as a character because there is so much I can do with her. Out of curiosity what do you consider better for Draco? I'm glad you enjoy my writing and I feel the need to point out that I have written other ships. I've written Harry and Ginny, Severus and Hermione, Ron and Luna and Ron and Hermione. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Lily Ashley Potter:** _I am glad you like it. I will continue to update. Out of curiosity did you mean to review twice? Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Liz:** _Well there you have it. An update. I'm glad you love my story and I hope you check back soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Liz:** _(Another Liz?) I'm glad you like it. Here is an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Lozinja99:** _I am glad you like it. I shall keep writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Nev/Wormtail: Chapter ten:** _I'm glad you figured it was the Great Hall._ **Chapter eleven:** _Dumbledore is a man of mystery, being at Hogwarts for so long he would know all sorts of shortcuts. He didn't discover the portrait because, well I didn't want him to. :P The person that ran away was not seen by Draco or Ginny. I mentioned it to instill curiosity in people, and it seems I have**. **_**Chapter twelve:** _Well it wasn't intended as a hint. I didn't really notice I did it until you mentioned it. Yes, it will be interesting. Thank you so much for reviewing three times. I appreciate it. _

**Oma Desallah:** _Well, I will try to answer that in a future chapter, as they get closer to being able to enter the chamber. Draco and Ginny will end up with a reward of some sort. Whether or not its money, I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**rad-i-cal:** _(For chapter nine) I am glad you like this. I am doing my best to make the chapters longer. I hope you continue to like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing_.

**Rednight-rider: **_Cool cool. Very interesting. I agree. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	14. A drastic change of events part one

**A/N:** _Well I suppose I should try to apologize but, it really seems pointless. This chapter is out late because of the very busy hectic life I've been leading as of lately. So, in spite of all that I have found some time to write a much needed addition. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you remember to review. Now, onto the story!_

**A/N2: **_I am so sorry that this is out so late. I've moved and I'm currently on dial up which isn't hooked up to this computer. I am so very, very sorry. I wish I could have gotten this out quicker but I didn't. I hope that this makes up for it. I've also since began school and have had limited computer time. I hope to have this finished real soon._

Upon entering the Great Hall, they received a great shock. Their previous bout of laughter was soon forgotten. Their happiness was quickly fleeting. In the center of the room they had left barely twenty minutes before, in the middle of a ring of watching students, was a hologram like thing. It was a dark haired boy, who, in some cases probably could be considered a man. When he was viewed by the pair, they instantly knew of his identity. When he saw them it acknowledged him.

"Well look who it is. The one Miss. Ginerva Weasley! How very nice to see you again!" Tom said in false cheer before continuing in the more foreboding tone he was used to. "I see that you've turned out quite nicely, or as well to be expected, considering your family. You look much better than you did when I last saw you."

The thing that was Tom Riddle who was also known as Lord Voldemort then turned to Draco. He seemed very angry.

"Draco Malfoy. I had such plans for you. You could have become great at my side. Just as your father has done by my side until the imbecile got himself into Azkaban. Which I released him almost right away, of course. I couldn't have my second in command stuck in the Wizard Prison. Instead you chose the bumbling fools route. You chose Albus Dumbledore. You picked the muggle loving fool over me! You will pay for that. Pay in a way that you won't even imagine. I believe those despicable muggles call it, 'hitting it where it hurts'. Probably the only half decent phrase those idiots came up with. Which isn't saying very much."

"Only you would know," Ginny muttered.

"What's that dear Ginerva? Did you say something?" Tom asked in an overly sugary sweet voice that was obviously very forced.

Professor Dumbledore, who had previously just been observing, stepped up closer to take control of the situation. The students parted for him to pass and made the circle that had been surrounding the hologram bigger in order for Professor Dumbledore to stand a safe distance.

"Tom Riddle. You again. Why can't you just cease this nonsense? You should know of what is foreseen to happen. That prophecy containing the bit about July dying is just a hoax. A great big bit of rubbish fit for not even the lowliest of creatures. It was a hoax to hide the real prophecy. The real one wasn't predicted at the Hogshead like it says in the official documents. It was predicted here in my office at Hogwarts. Although, I am obligated to believe that the real saviors stand among us. Which I, being one with the information first hand, know they do."

The figure of Tom waited impatiently for him to talk, all the while examining his finger nails as if they were something of interest.

"Well what do you know? The old coot actually had something of interest to say. Let's all give him a round of applause shall we?" Tom said in a cruel voice almost as if daring them to follow his sarcastic request.

"That's enough Tom. Professors, please remove the children from the room. Ginny, Draco you are to stay here."

They looked at him in shock for a moment. He had used their first names. That had never happened before. They doubted he had even noticed.

"I don't think so," said the hologram of Tom. Just as Tom finished that, the sound of metal bars and locks clattering filled the hall. It seemed as if Tom had trapped the whole school inside. They were trapped inside the Great Hall with no method of escape.

"I hope you will all be quite comfortable where you are. As we speak my Death Eaters are slowly making their way to the castle. I expect that they will arrive in precisely, three, two, and one." Just as he finished banging and shouting was heard as they Death Eaters poured into the front doors of the castle. He then disappeared, satisfied that his bout of torment for the moment was fulfilled.

The students began to panic. Professor Dumbledore silenced them with a giant roar of, **"SILENCE!"** It shut them up instantly as they gazed in shock at their usually quiet and quite loveable headmaster. After he realized he held their full attention he began to speak. "Everyone I want you to line up. Seventh years in the back row, first years in the front. I expect seven rows. We then will go from there."

They quickly assembled realizing that this was an emergency and there was no time to waste. The prefects tried to aid in hurrying the process. Within five minutes all students were standing facing their headmaster looking as if they were in battle ranks.

"We have no way to get out of here. I myself did not foresee this happening quite yet. Neither did my informants," as he said the last part he looked angrily at the one called Harry Potter or The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Sixth years, I want you to go to the opposite wall. I will assign you each a first year to attend to. You will protect them if the need arises. Which I sincerely hope does not."

After that was said, some of the sixth years looked as if they had been handed an impossible feat. In their eyes it was something leaning more towards that of a nuisance. Imagine, them being handed the responsibility of a stupid little kid. The absolute horror.

After Professor Dumbledore had assigned all the first years to a sixth year he turned to the seventh years. He paused slightly before he began to speak.

"Seventh years, I want you to patrol the perimeters of this room. Use diagnostic charms to see how the wards are holding up to their attacks." He then turned to the remaining students. "I want you all to find a buddy and stick with them no matter what." They didn't move as fast as he would have liked so he got them in motion by saying, "What are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

The students quickly raced to find their buddy. After doing so, the headmaster continued to speak but in a less harsh voice.

"You all have your duties. Stick to them. Prefects, I expect you to keep this in order as best as you can. Seventh years, get to work. Sixth years, I suggest you get to know your buddy because I've no clue how long you will be stuck together. The only time you may separate is if your buddy dies. That is the only time. That is all. Please stay relaxed as you can. Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, come with me please."

They followed Professor Dumbledore over to the adjoining room that was once used for the Triwizard champions to wait for their first task.

"Ginny, Draco, I ask you not to lie to me. How close are you to opening the chamber? I need to know."

"Sir, we are very close. We just need to find out the right combination of snake, lion, badger and raven. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I do. Try lion, badger, raven, and snake."

"Sir, where did you come up with that?"

"Well you see,-" Professor Dumbledore began before Draco interrupted him.

"Sorry sir. No time for explanations, we best go try that. But before we do, why do you need to know how close we are to uncovering it?"

"I fear that the protection charms and wards may not be up to such a strong attack. I was hoping that if you have opened it, we could perhaps place the younger students in it, since no one else can gain access."

"Ok, thank you, professor. Let's go try it Draco."

They walked back into the Great Hall. The students were huddled in bunches in the center of the room. They were praying that today would not be there last day. Ginny and Draco walked along the walls, pushing the symbols in the order Professor Dumbledore had suggested.

Once again the figure appeared. This time it did not bring bad news. This time it said in its ghastly voice,

"Access granted. Welcome to the Chamber, chosen ones."

Professor Dumbledore had been watching them. He saw how they worked together so well. He wasn't at all shocked when the code was correct. He had been told by the founders that was it. They feared that something bad would be happening shortly. They wanted him to know it as just a precaution.

The students watched in awe as a door formed in mid air, showing an exotic jungle like place. Professor Dumbledore walked over to the door and instructed the students once more. He cast a sonorous charm on himself as well as a charm to make the room seemingly silent to those on the outside of it.

"Students, look over here please. As you can see here is a door. This door leads to the before undiscovered chamber of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like everyone under sixth year to slowly walk in here. I want you to walk to the clearing I see ahead. Do not touch anything unless those in charge give their permission. I would like the first years over here. Sixth years, you are released from your duty of caring for them."

After the first years had crowded around him, he hollered for a fifth year prefect who went by the name of Etoile Delacour. She was a distant relative of Fleur Delacour. She hurried over and looked at the headmaster.

"Etoile, I want you to lead them to that clearing. Once they are all seated, I want you to come back and I will further instruct you."

"Yes, Professor," she said before turning to the wide eyed first years. "Follow me. Walk in pairs. Hurry up" She said all this before be the first to walk bravely into the chamber.

The first years were quickly inside the chamber. After the last one had stepped inside he called the second years over. The thumping and shouting of the Death Eaters was getting louder. That must mean that the wards were weakening. Those that realized that just hoped it would hold until all the younger ones were safe and sound.

"Second years! Please come over here. Would you please line up in pairs like the first years did?" He paused in order to allow them to do so. After they had finished that he continued, calling on another fifth year prefect. "Dezmon McClaggen, come over here. I want you to take the second years. Tell Etoile to stay where she is and watch the children. You are to stay and help her. If there is any trouble, use a silencing charm or full body bind. Just do anything and everything to keep them as calm as you can."

"Yes sir. I will," Dezmon said as he hurried to lead them into the chamber.

"Third years. Over here, now!" Professor Dumbledore was losing his cool. He just had to get the younger ones out of the way. For their own safety and well being.

They all hurried over, anxious to get into the chamber to stay out of the range of fire, if there was to be any spells fired. Professor Dumbledore quickly thought of another fifth year prefect.

"You know what to do. Line up in pairs. Tessa Finley, over here!" She arrived almost instantaneously, almost as if she was expecting to be called in. Which considering she was one of six other fifth year prefects was very possible.

**A/N:** _Sorry it's taken so long. I've been so busy packing to move, planning for my birthday (it's the twenty fourth) and having a yard sale. I hope you like this. I left it off where I did so I could quickly start chapter fifteen. Which I shall go do right now._

**!amme**_ I am glad you like this. I try my best. I'm glad I've got you reading in your free time. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Annabeave:** _I'm glad you like it. Sorry this has taken so long Anna. I hope to read more from you soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**aries-chica56:** _Here is some more. I'm glad you like it so far. I've been very busy. It extremely delayed this chapter. But now's its ready and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**bigreader:** _ah, but is it Peter? I never said it was Peter. I said it was a rat. I doubt he's the only rat animagus. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**brokentoy19:** _You're review made me smile. Very short but slightly amusing. I just love making Dumbledore off his rocked. It's so much fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**bruised-tears:** _Hello. I'm glad you like this so far. I do try to do my best. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver:** _Well, that's about as predictable as I usually get. It's fun. I so far like where the story is headed. I just hope I keep it the way I like it. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this. :D_

**Carrie Anderson**_: I'm assuming you mean the pairing of Draco and Ginny not working? I was surprised when I first read one. Then once I thought about it, it seemed to work. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Copper Heart:** _I am so sorry about the long wait. I've tried to make it not so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Draco and Ginny 1092:** _I'm always glad to get a new reader. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sad to say, I'll be ending this story soon, within a few chapters at the least. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**extremecheese**_ I am glad you like my story. I try my best to include a mix of things. It can be debated about whether or not Draco is the hottest guy. He is in my story but him dating isn't on his top priority list currently. In a lot of stories he is a womanizer. I did not want mine to be one of them. He also has not slept with half the girls in the school in my story. I understand what you are saying; I am just not going to that direction. I'm not into it. I don't write sexual tension stories. I suppose Ginny could be hot in some stories. Just not in mine. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**IslandGirl-11:** _Here is more. I wish I could have gotten it out earlier. It's a birthday present to me, from myself. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Karen:** _I am glad you like it so far. I try to make this as unique as I can. I dream up weird things then I try to twist them to work in this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Kari Black**: _Well I probably could have updated faster if I wasn't so busy. But I suppose a well written update is better than a hurried one. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Katie**_ Ok, question one. Why would I pair Draco with you? I don't know who you are. I like Ginny because she is adaptable. We only know very small amounts about her so I can change her to meet my needs for the story. I absolutely hate Hermione paired with Draco. I refuse to read or write it. Why do you read Draco and Ginny if you don't like it? Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing._

**lalaluu:** **Chapter eleven**: _Right you are. It can be. Good guess._ **Chapter twelve:** _Good. :D I hate waiting for explanations so I try to explain things in a chapter or two. Or thirteen. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Lily Ashley Potter:** _I'm glad you like this despite it not being your favorite ship. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Nev/Wormtail:** _Perhaps Wormtail was, but perhaps he wasn't. I've tried to inter weave a few clues. Not too many though. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Power of the stars: **_What do you think he is up to? I'm curious to know. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Rednight-rider:** _I am glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**S:** _I am glad you like it. I'm working slowly but surely to finish this. I've made great progress this summer. Well by my standards anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**snwbrdnchic522:** _I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**TarynMalfoy88:** _It will be very interesting. I can guarantee it. I have an idea of what I want it to be like. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**taylorangel72**_ I agree. Some characters are out of character. Although I never did say that they will be in character. I made Dumbledore the way he is partially because I wanted him to be a little more random. More like me in that way. Ginny hates the dream team because sometimes I just get sick of them and like to take it out on them. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Tom Felton's Bitch**: _I just love your user name. It amuses me. :D Interesting theory that you have formed. I'd love to hear more. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**zenon9565:** _Wow. Thank you so much. I'm in shock. I am glad you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**zuvalupa:** _I like making Dumbledore very weird. I like to think of him as the comic relief to the drama like stuff that will happen next. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	15. A drastic change of events part two

"You know what to do. Line up in pairs. Tessa Finley, come over here!" She arrived almost instantaneously, almost as if she was expecting to be called in. Which considering she was one of six other fifth year prefects was very possible.

"Yes Professor?"

"Take the third years. Stay there. Be prepared for the fourth years to come shortly after."

"All right, Professor," she said as she climbed into the doorway and began to walk down the path with a gaggle of third years following her.

The students were walking more quickly. The older they were, the faster that the realized that this was a dire emergency and their cooperation was greatly needed. The insistent thumping on the door continued, gradually getting louder and louder.

The third years disappeared through the doors of the chambers. Professor Dumbledore called upon his next prefect.

"Santana Adenta. Come over here. Fourth years, over here and line up in pairs. Fifth years, line up behind them in the same fashion. Make it quick!"

"Yes professor?" asked a young looking girl with red hair and glasses.

"Take them in. Stay with them. Felicia Centist, you go too," he said to the other young female prefect who was looming along in the back ground.

"Yes sir. Let's go. Move it!" Santana said as they moved quicker than they had before.

The door to the Great Hall began to shake, rattling louder and louder. They were running out of time.

"Sixth years! Come over here! Hurry! Stenson Zebrine, you go with them! Let no one leave. Pass it along that, if need be, you can eat something of the fruit trees. Although I can't see it being that necessary."

They all hurriedly walked into the chamber doors. After they were in, Ginny and Draco sealed it by pressing the symbols in reverse order. Snake, Raven, Badger, Lion.

Professor Dumbledore the turned to the seventh years, and Draco and Ginny.

"I want you all to do the best that you can. We want as many of you to survive as possible. Do not hesitate to kill them if your own life is threatened more than it already is. Draco, Ginny, you will handle Voldemort.

"Hey! I thought that was my job!" shouted an offended Harry Potter.

"You thought wrong Mr. Potter. One can only get lucky so many times, and I am not taking that chance. I stand by what I said."

"Yea, whatever," said the now sulky Harry Potter.

The Death Eaters entered the room. The swarmed the entire student body that remained. All that could be heard was shouts of curses, hexes, and jinxes. Body after body, students and Death Eaters alike hit the floor, marking a won dueling match between them. This continued for what seemed like an eternity to those who were beginning to feel the toll of the grand final battle.

More and more bodies had fallen, until finally only a few figures remained standing. The others were dead, gravely injured or unconscious. The last standoff was about to occur. It brought Draco, Ginny and Professor Dumbledore, along with a few others against the masked Death Eater ranks.

"Unmask," hissed a cool voice.

The Death Eaters obliged. By unmasking they revealed themselves. Standing among them were, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolph, and, on the left was a face that shocked them all. There stood Percy Weasley, in all his glory.

"That's right, Gin Gin," Percy said when Ginny looked as if she were about to be sick, "I've gone and joined with those that our parents had warned us about. After I finally decided to stop listening to their rubbish, I found out they aren't so bad. In fact, they pay more attention to me than any of you ever did." When Percy said the words our parents he spit them out like a bad tasting concoction. Needless to say, they hadn't reconciled, for more than obvious reasons.

"But...but..." Ginny stuttered.

"Oh shut it. It's not like you ever cared what I did. If you did you would have noticed who my friends were long ago. It wasn't just our parent's stupidity that spurred my self imposed exile. That was just a drop in the bucket. That was more like an excuse to leave that rats nest what they call a home."

"_Stupefy_," called Draco, coming to Ginny's rescue.

"Thanks Draco," she said before hurrying back to fight.

Ginny, trying to resist the urge to turn and look at her brother, tried to stay distracted. And, considering she was still in the midst of a battle it wasn't all that hard.

While the battle was still raging on the inside of the castle, a lone figure stood outside with a legion of dementors flying overhead. He seemed to be meditating. Then suddenly he turned to the castle and began to laugh, and laugh at the irony of the amount of trouble he has caused.

Inside, the battle was getting more and more intense. Then suddenly a boy with black hair fell to the ground shrieking in pain.

"He's here!"

Professor Dumbledore's voice broke in amongst the boys shrieks.

"Ginny, Draco. Be ready for him."

"Yes sir!" they hollered in unison while continuing to battle Death Eaters.

More and more Death Eater and student and professor bodies fell alike. It was after there were only three of his best left that Lord Voldemort made his entrance. He stalked in there as if he owned the place. His servants were locked in battle and he began to speak in an overly loud voice.

"Ah, students, professors. I see you are still here. Why?" He turned to the last remaining Death Eaters and hollered "_Crucio!_ That's for not finishing them off. I'll remove it when I feel you've learned."

"You won't win Tom," Ginny said.

"We'll stop you, half-blood," Draco said playing off Tom's true heritage and his hate for Muggles all in one.

Draco's comment was a bait of sorts. When wizards get so angry they can't focus their magic properly and spells do not have half as much power behind them. He knew that so he tried to see if it would work.

"How dare you! I am not half blood. I happen to have the blood of Salazar Slytherin running in my veins. I am a pureblood."

"Then what about your Muggle father. Who abandoned your pregnant mother once he found out she was a witch. This left you, after she died in childbirth, to go to a run down Muggle orphanage."

"That is wrong! Where do you get your information?" Tom said getting angrier and angrier.

"You even framed a mixed child when you opened the chamber. You couldn't face what you did like a man. Oh no, you played Mr. Innocent. You framed someone innocent so you could possibly stay at Hogwarts over summer."

"Why would I have gotten myself in trouble when I didn't have to? Besides, that idiot has a monster. Who would you believe? Me or him?"

"I'd have to go with him. Despite being half giant he's a great man."

"Oh and being great going to make you go so far. Been there, done that. Being powerful and not giving a damn about anyone is the way to go!"

"I highly doubt that you were ever a great man Tom," Ginny injected.

"You know, I used to think power was the only option. That is until a little fiery red head marched into my compartment and refused to leave. She showed me that power is not everything."

"And what, love is? Don't make me laugh."

"I didn't say that. I just said that power is not everything. There are other things in life."

"Ha! What a fool you are. I see you will be another I will kill."

"I wouldn't be so sure. We have realized something you haven't."

"And what might that be? You best give me a straight answer. I am beginning to tire of this game."

"We'll let you figure that out for yourself. We too tire of the amuse Tom game. Face it, you're a bore," Ginny said goading him.

"That is it! _Avada Kedavra_!" Tom shouted pointing towards Hermione Granger.

Hermione didn't see the glowing green light that was the killing curse in time. It struck her before she had a chance to fight back. That left two boys by her side calling her name in a pitiful way.

"How do you like that? I killed the mudblood!"

"Well, I can't say I really got along with her but you shouldn't have killed her. _Felis Attackus_!"

Tom's scream pierced the air when a large cat jumped at him and began to scratch him. He then came to his senses and vanished it.

"What an amateur. Here's a real spell. _Serpensortia_!" A snake flew out and was headed towards Ginny and Draco. Tom began hissing directions to the snake which Ginny easily countered.

"HOW! You shouldn't be able to speak the serpents tongue!"

"You're forgetting Tom, you possessed me in my first year. You had me use parseltongue. It's pretty hard to use it and not pick it up. Oh and _Disparus_!" Ginny said as she looked at Tom and vanished his snake.

"_Imperio!"_ Tom said pointing his wand towards Ron, who then came towards Ginny with his hands outstretched.

"Sorry Ron. _Stupefy!"_

The battle continued much like this. Each party was using frivolous spells, and in doing so, playing with their intended victims.

All the Death Eaters were either passed out or stupefied by now. On the good side remained only a few that could fight Tom. It seemed as if it was all left to Draco, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Harry and a few other seventh years. Most of them had survived by sheer dumb luck.

"This is it Tom. This is the end of you!"

"Not quite. _Summunus Demtias"_

Everyone was suddenly filled with a searing cold. Slowly but surely all their worst memories began to play in their minds. Including ones that had happened earlier that day during the heat of the battle where many lives had been taken and many had been lost on both sides. It continued until one boy, who was then followed by others, shouted _Expecto Patronum!_The slight protection his patronus gave some of them enough time to conjure their own. It seemed there were too few dementors and too many partonuses. The dementors started to burst apart sending everyone ducking for cover from the decaying flesh flying about landing on nearly every surface.

"No!" shouted Tom. "My dementors!"

"Oh well. I think it's time for this to end once and for all, Tom," Draco said.

"You are right. _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"_

Glowing green lights sped towards Draco and Ginny. They reached them and went into them. They fell to the floor. They were lifeless.

"Oh no. I fear all hope may be lost," Professor Dumbledore mumbled.

All was quiet. Tom was basking in his own glory at killing the true ones he was supposed to be defeated by. All had their eyes glued to the bodies that should have been their saviors, crumpled on the floor in a heap. They seemed to be waiting for the impossible. They were looking for signs of life.

The impossible happened. Ginny's hand began to twitch, followed by Draco's nose. Then as if nothing had happened, the pair sat up, looking as healthy as ever. They saw the ring of people around them and were a little confused.

"What happened?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Remarkable. It seems you have absorbed the energy and magic contained in the spell. Simply amazing."

"Uh, sure. Where's Tom?"

"He's over there, still celebrating your death."

"Ok, but we aren't dead..."Ginny said slowly, trailing off. 

"Ginny, grab my hand. When I say go, say this _Motlodremort Exodus a Hades."_

"All right," Ginny said slipping her hand into his.

"Everybody, clear a path. Ginny, if you're ready. GO!"

"_Motlodremort Exodus a Hades,"_the pair said in unison.

Tom's head snapped up as he heard someone shout go. He saw a multi colored light rushing towards him. He tried to dodge it but it seemed to follow him, and it hit him in the middle of the chest.

"NO!" he shouted, "You will pay for this!" After finishing his phrase in a high pitched tone as his soul was ripped from his body killing him in the process because he was fighting it.

"We did it, Ginny."

"I can't believe it."

After their brief moment of happiness the pair passed out for both mental and physical exhaustion.

**A/N: **Well, that certainly took me awhile. Life's been keeping me busy. I hope you liked it and I also hope you all forgive me for the wait. Here are some nice pretty review responses. :D

**Annabeave: **I am glad you like it. I can't guarantee fluff. I don't really write it. It's way too sugary sweet for me to create. Thanks for reading and reviewing,

**Aries-chica56: **I see the cliffhanger bugged you. Wicked! It gave me a great place to start off. I hope this satisfies your curiosity for awhile. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Bigreader: **Don't we all hate cliffhangers? I only use them so I have a good place to start off. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**brokentoy19: **I think pretty much all of us hate Tom. He's such an ass. I had the code planned for such awhile it's not even funny. I actually have the last chapter before the epilogue planned too. It'll be great! The yard sale was two months ago. I made about forty dollars. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Dracoshotty: **I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D

**Hey You Oh Wait Thats Me: **Great idea, but they are safe and sound. I have a reason for that. Less people equals less deaths... well that's not the reason but it sounds good. The death eaters barged in. That was fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D

**Hilary: **I am so glad you liked it. I try my best. Sorry about the long wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**IslandGirl-11: **I am glad you are so understanding about my updating habits. Or lack of them as it seems. Here is some more for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Katie: **All right then. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I worked hard on it. This one I am going to try to finish for Halloween. I just hope I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**MoonlightPrincess: **I'm glad you like it. Here is more for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing,

**Power of the stars**: :D Here is some more. And thanks for the birthday greeting. I love being fifteen. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Sara Sidle Stokes: **Yes, Tom is an ass. He's fun to write. I get to pretend to be all evil. I'm glad you like my plot. It's changed a lot since I started but I think it's improved. If I go back and read it I can slowly and gradually see my writing improving. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Zuvalupa: **I am so sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Life's been keeping me busy. Although I've been working on a songfic for a little later on. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. The end is here

"NO!" he shouted, "You will pay for this!" After finishing his phrase in a high pitched tone as his soul was ripped from his body killing him in the process because he was fighting it.

"We did it, Ginny."

"I can't believe it."

After their brief moment of happiness the pair passed out for both mental and physical exhaustion.

Ginny slowly returned to consciousness and when she opened her eyes everything appeared out of focus so Ginny shut them again and re-opened them. When she looked around everything was a bit clearer than before. She looked to her left and saw professor Dumbledore waiting for her to wake. She opened her mouth to talk to him but he stopped her.

"There is no need to speak. You have been unconscious for three days. But, He is gone. You and Mr. Malfoy are currently among the most appreciated people in the Wizarding world. You have successfully vanquished Voldemort. The wizarding world is currently celebrating his demise and toasting to you and Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny nodded her head to indicate she was listening and Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Although you are currently hurt and exhausted, we do need you and Mr. Malfoy healthy as soon as possible. The students who were put in the secret chamber, which isn't a secret any longer, are still in there. It seems that you and Mr. Malfoy are the only ones who can open it."

"Oh," Ginny finally said with her voice that hoarse from disuse.

"So I wish you well and I know better go see Mr. Malfoy as he appears to be waking as well," Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped away and walked to the other side of the Hospital wing.

Ginny looked over to where Draco was laying. She saw that he seemed to be stirring. Professor Dumbledore reached his bedside as he opened his eyes. He shushed him just as he did with her. After a seemingly long discussion, Professor Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing with his robes billowing importantly behind him.

The recovery process was slightly painful but with the help of various healing potions and pain relievers both Draco and Ginny were ready to release the students from the chamber they were in.

……

"How long have we been here?" asked a first year for what seemed like the billionth time.

"A few hours at the most," answered another person.

"When will we get out of here?" whined someone.

"When they come get it," another student answered.

They soon heard some odd sounds coming from the general vicinity of where they had entered. Could someone be finally letting them out?

……

Draco and Ginny approached the Great Hall and each went to one of the four walls. Between the two of them they pushed out the Lion Badger Raven Snake code. The opening came into view and within minutes a curious student came to take a look.

"We're being let out! Come on everyone!" shouted the ecstatic student.

The students filed out in an ordered confusion. All of those that were filing out were looking around to see if anything had changed. And it had. All of the halls former beauty was destroyed. As a result of wayward spells all of their houses flags were in tatters as well as the school emblem. Where there tables once stood were piles of wood. Everything was ruined.

Once all of the student's had exited the chamber, it closed and disappeared from view. There was no time to think about it, the scene in front of them still captured their attention.

"Attention students! As you can see, the Great Hall is in quite a state of disarray. I assure you that despite its appearance it is still safe. Regardless of this fact, I'll ask you all to file out but not before I give you all the simply fantastic news. Voldemort," a collective flinch was seen, "is gone. Two of our students finished him off. When they recover from this we will hold a feast in their honor here at Hogwarts much like the ones that will be taking place in Hogsmeade. I also regret to inform you that a few of our own student's have been killed."

Everyone began to cheer. The war, for the most part, was finally over, without too much of a death toll.

Weeks passed quickly. Soon everything in the castle was back to normal including the once ruined Great Hall. A feast was had in Draco and Ginny's honor. Their fame was a now continuous part of their lives.

Before everyone knew it, it was the end of May and all of the Seventh year's had finished and their NEWT's and were graduating the following day. The castle had a relaxed atmosphere and somewhere in the castle, our favorite duo were sitting and talking.

"Hey, Ginny. We never did investigate that one clue, did we?"

"No, I don't believe we did."

"Do you know which one I mean?"

"I think so."

"I'm talking about the painting of the dragon in the dungeon."

"I wonder what it would have told us..."

They approached the wall length portrait of the sleeping dragon. Ginny ran her hand along the edge, trying to find a way to open in. she pulled it, and it opened right up. When it opened, what was within shocked them. A poem instantly started reciting in a voice that they recognized as the Founders.

_Congratulations chosen ones,_

_You have battled friends and foes,_

_But to finally put our mystery to rest, _

_You must remain on your toes._

_There is more than what seems,_

_We're smarter than you think,_

_So keep searching please,_

_And put our ancient minds at ease._

_When you finally solve our quest,_

_A reward, is what will be_

_Search high and low among our nest,_

_And you will see it, it's for the best._

_You've seemed to trust us,_

_Though we are sure why,_

_You shocked us, _

_And, dare I say it, surprised._

_So thank you chosen ones,_

_Your time of glory is near, _

_It will arrive soon,_

_But do not fear,_

_We will join you,_

_We'll always be near._

After the poem was done, something appeared mid air in front of Ginny. Ginny reached for it and it was a tiny block of ice. It melted quickly, and inside of it was a baby Xip. Another something appeared in front of Draco and it was another Xip. It seemed their current reward for their challenges was the only pair of living Xips in history.

Just after the birds appeared, Professor Dumbledore walked in. He seemed in an especially good mood. Almost as if he, still, knew more than them. Which considering his age, he probably did, but that's not the point.

"I thought I would find you two here."

"How did you know, professor?" Ginny asked.

"You seem to have forgotten that I know almost all in this castle…" He trailed off as he glimpsed at the baby Xips. "Are those…Xips? I thought they were as good as extinct. No verified reports of them have been filed for years." A childish look of excitement was apparent on the old man's face.

"Yes. They're Xips. The Founders gave them to us for helping them and unlocking their secret chamber," Ginny said explaining how they came upon the little Xips.

"Amazing! Simply magnificent! I assume they gave you a mating pair. I certainly hope so. From what is documented they are very, very much like their cousin the phoenix. They too are very loyal and make great pets for great wizards. Did you name them yet?"

"Not yet, sir. We've only just received them," Draco said.

"May I suggest a name or two? I think I may have the perfect names for you. I hope you will consider them."

"You may suggest them if you wish, sir. We will definitely consider the names."

"What about Apollo for yours, Draco and Thalia for yours, Ginny. They would be named after one of the nine muses and another god."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well now I will be off. Good bye."

"Those are nice names, aren't they Draco?"

"Yes, they are. So it's settled?"

"I think. We probably should check the names over with them. They can be very picky when it comes to things like this."

Ginny turned to her Xip and asked, "Do you like the name Thalia?"

The Xip warbled in consent and then Draco turned to his Xip.

"Would you like the name Apollo?"

When his Xip consented like Ginny's had, they sat down with their Xips in their laps and began to talk.

"So Draco, I guess this ends our great and eventful quest, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't be so sure Ginny. The Founders hinted that there is more to come."

"I guess. We'll do it together right?"

"Absolutely," he said and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. "We'll do it all together."

"It is my pleasure to introduce this year's valedictorian. Ginny Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore and a polite round of applause was heard as she stepped up onto the platform.

"Six year's ago I came to Hogwart's in search of myself and my ability. What I found when I got here is that and much more. All of us have had our troubles reaching this point in our lives. For some of us it took a lot longer to realize this one very important lesson, "Live life to its fullest, never let a day pass by that you don't face head on and grasp it. Dream big and reach for those dreams. You never know when your life could be cut short without you achieving your dreams." This reminds me of the fact that our graduating class is without a few people. I ask you to remember them as I read their names. Susan Bones. Cassie Dulcet. Seamus Finnegan. Hermione Granger. Cleo Hartwell. Ember Metzger. Theodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson. Padma Patil. Sally-Anne Perks. Lisa Turpin. Blaise Zabini. Zoë Zoëre."

Ginny paused for a moment to let everyone recollect. She then went right on with her speech.

"This past little while has been very hard for many as we all have lost housemates. On top of this, we have had to write our NEWT's. Luckily, from what I observed this tragedy has pushed us harder to succeed. And, we have. I wish you all lots of luck in the future. Congratulations Class of 1997. We've done it." Ginny walked off the platform and back into the crowd of graduates.

"Thank you Miss. Weasley. As she has said, there recently has been a loss in our school. Regardless of this, we have managed to pull together and become a stronger school. So I extend my congratulations to all of this years graduates. I am proud of all of you and I wish you the best of luck in your futures."

The graduates stood up, cheered and then walked into the crowd to find their parents. Ginny looked at Draco and signaled for them to meet near the wall. He walked over and Ginny immediately hugged him.

"Can you believe it? We're done!"

"Calm down, Ginny. I can believe it. Now, where are your parents?" Just as Draco said this Ginny's parents rushed over.

"Ginny dear, congratulations. Who is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked before she got a better look at the face of the person beside Ginny. "Draco Malfoy! A Malfoy, Ginny? I thought we raised you better."

"Mum-"

"I never thought I would see the day when a Weasley would be seen with a Malfoy."

"But Mum-"

"Enough Ginny, let's go."

"No mum."

"No?"

"No. He's not just a Malfoy. He's my boyfriend, mum."

"You're...you're... her boyfriend?"

"Yes ma'am," Draco answered politely.

Arthur Weasley took this moment to butt in after watching the exchange between his wife and daughter. "Well then... Molly, I've always trusted her judgment and if she sees something special enough in him to date him, then I think it'll be all right. Pleased to meet you, Draco," Arthur said and extended his hand to Draco.

"Thank you sir," Draco replied politely yet again.

"Now that we're all acquainted can we please go? My feet are killing me. Come on Draco," Ginny said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

They walked out of the Great Hall and into the Main Entrance Hall. They were the only ones in there.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It could have been worse."

"You're right. But I'm glad you met them... even if it was briefly. Besides now it marks you as all mine," Ginny said.

"Too right," Draco said as he lent down to kiss her.

For now their lives were peaceful, but that was going to be over all too soon. Soon things would be becoming just as chaotic and insane as they were this past while. So our favorite duo should watch their backs and prepare for what is to come...

**A/N**: I cannot believe that this story is finally over. Although I have been plagued with writer's block and plain old life, my "baby" has been finished and I could not be happier. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck through it all. Especially you Jill, with my constant teasing, and threatening to withhold the next chapter until you reviewed and for putting up with all of that I thank you. Anna, you've been great too. I'm especially glad I got you to join the fan fiction world.

I **may **consider doing a sequel if it's requested and if I have the time and an idea. I have left the ending open so I could write a sequel. For now I will just continue with my random ideas (some which never get posted) and hopefully I will finish up all of my stories before the seventh book. (That's my goal for now.) Any way, here is my thank you list. This is everyone who has ever reviewed. THANK YOU:

!amme!

Adriana Huffle

Aileen

Amelia

angelsweets

Annabeave

aries-chica56

Bella

bigreader

brokentoy19

bruised-tears

Carrie Anderson

cassie

Catwomen

Chary

Copper Heart

CrazyLotrChixs

Dark-M-Fairy

doggie

Donni

Doyle'snagel

Draco and Ginny 1092

dracoshotty

Dragonblade Goddess

duckiez143

extremecheese

Glitterpoison

Hilary

immortalbreeze04

Icecoolers

InsaneOleander

IslandGirl-11

jilisa

k

Karen

Kari Black

katie

lalaluu

Laura

lemonskittle

letylyf

Lily Ashley Potter

LiLy MaLfOy13

Lily Thorne

Liz

liz

Lone Metal Wolf

lozinja99

Luna-Lovegood-Weasley

ManiacPlea

Mik12

MiSs InDePeNdEnT1

MoonlightPrincess

My Dream's Shadow

Nev/Wormtail

Nichole Malfoy

Oma Desallah

Poky

potts

power of the stars

PsWhatever23

rad-i-cal

Rednight-rider

S

Sara Sidle Stokes

SARCASTICisMYmiddleNAME

scholcomp25

Sean

shock-a-lot

snwbrdnchic522

Stephi

strawby168

Stormy Nights

swimfan

TarynMalfoy88

taylorangel72

TheBeautifullyScarred

The Horns Hold The Halo Up

T.k-Kon

Trancos

UntitledN'StayinThatWay

Vive

wert75

WindyWandyWitch

xMoonxNxStarx

zenon9565

zuvalupa


End file.
